Red Demon
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: The Red Demon leaves with the mist, as fast as light and as silent as a ghost. To most he is known as the fastest man on the planet, to others he was known as the silent twin. His spine tingling red gaze was able to paralyze any man it looked on, but his devotion to his family was almost overwhelming. Older brother!Naruto Twin!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto Speedster!Naruto Prodigy!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

 **Well, my laptop charger has a problem and getting another one is pretty expensive. I'm using my big sisters laptop and it's annoying because I'm more used to writing with my own computer. All the updates for some of my other stories are on my laptop, so I apologize but no old story updates for a while.**

 **I'm just tired and frustrated with most of the stuff going on in my life, personal stuff, family stuff and school stuff. Things falling apart around me and some other things are** _ **finally**_ **getting off the ground (finally), it's overwhelming and depressing at the very same time. But my personal matters don't concern you, seeing as I doubt anyone cares. I still like to write and entertain, so I may keep writing fan fictions for who knows how long until I drop it. Make no mistake, I feel appreciative for every single person that follows me, follows my stories and talks to me; you guys are my family in all but blood.**

 **Enough about me.**

 **This story is for a great friend of mine who requested I write it for his birthday. I am really sorry for not bringing this out earlier, I've been occupied with things. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ARREARS KILARE T'SUNA! This guy is wicked awesome; he's been my friend for a while and I appreciate that dude. To be specific, he asked that I write a story where Naruto has praying mantis claws susanno, and I was obligated and glad to write the first chapter of this (the second chapter is more or less almost done). So, speaking of susanno, Naruto would, obviously, have the sharingan and, also obviously, the Mangekyo sharingan. He also has to, obviously, know how to even summon the susanno and hold it in place. With that said, Naruto is a prodigy, like almost all my stories. Like with my other stories my reason for making him so freaking smart is because I never liked how dumb Naruto was in the anime and manga (when he was a child and close to his adulthood, that is).**

 **A little more insight into this story. Naruto would have a twin and it would seem like the usual twin Naruto story but believe me, it's not. Anyone familiar with how I write will know that I dislike abiding by the norm. Anyone that still wants to read this will have to keep an open mind in the sense that I'm (once again) changing the history of the elemental nations, so no hate speeches or flames that I should respect the sanctity of the Narutoverse. Also, if your against** _ **implied**_ **twincest, NOT outright lemons or explicit content, then leave; it won't focus on romance (with how this story is, romance is pretty much close to the last things on focus here) but there might be small splashes of mush here and there to keep people human.**

 **I made two (or more) new clan based bloodline abilities. Oh yeah, speaking of clan based abilities, this story includes super speedsters. Maybe as fast as Flash, maybe faster. Of course there will be setbacks that come with these abilities that I set to not make the users** _ **too**_ **unbeatable (I mean, unless you're Kaguya, Madara, Obito, Minato, Tobirama, Hashirama and Nagato). Read to find out more. Don't forget to drop a review on what you think about them.**

 **Lastly, Naruto is the main character of the story, despite how it seems, but if you are against the thought of someone else sharing the spotlight, 'screen time' or even a simple conversation, then leave. Just like every other Naruto story on this site, Naruto isn't made to be an island; he at least associates with people, fights with and against people and (maybe) dies with people.**

 **If anyone** _ **insists**_ **on flaming me then at least have the balls to have an active account that** _ **doesn't**_ **have the private message feature blocked. That would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Without wasting your time,**

 **Enjoy the story…**

CHAPTER 1

He didn't know what his father expected from him. This was the lone thought of Namikaze Naruto as he fell on his knees after a knee was smashed into his stomach, courtesy of his twin sister. Bright yellow lights popped and blinked around him and tears clouded his vision as he grabbed his stomach and gasped for air, his head hit the ground when a savage spinning heel kick connected to his cheek. The lights fell around him, popping quietly and finally stopped showering down as the attacker stopped attacking.

"Enough," he could vaguely hear his father say and a pair of booted sandals entered his line of sight, "get up," Minato commanded and frowned sharply when Naruto struggled to his knees before he shakily got to his feet, "why are you holding back?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, his left arm supporting his stomach and his face in a controlled, neutral expression as he panted a little for air, "I can't hit her, she's my sister,"

The tall blonde man stayed silent for a minute and Naruto too stayed silent. He looked down on his red haired son, who was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and short black pants with white sandals and bandages wrapped around his fists, a kunai and shuriken pouch were perched safely on his left thigh and right waist respectively. While his older twin sister wore a white short sleeved shirt and white shorts with black sandals, there were white bandages wrapped around her neck and shoulders, her weapon pouches were in the same places as his. The blonde nine year old girl looked at her brother's face with concern and looked down when he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the red bruise that was growing on his cheek intimidating her. She didn't think her kick would cause that; her brother had been dodging her attacks and she had followed after because she knew his fighting style since she too was using it but he probably decided that it was too boring dodging so he allowed those two hits to connect.

Minato's blue eyes flickered to her then back to her brother and he said, "She doesn't have any problems hitting you. Your academy teachers say that you are a prodigy, so much so that they recommend you graduate three early; where is this skill they speak so highly about? Where is it?!" he shouted but Naruto remained unshaken by it, rather he looked at him with fiery purple eyes and said with defiance,

"I will not hit my sister,"

Minato scowled and stared down his son; he finally turned to his blonde daughter and asked, "Why would you hit him if he refuses to hit you back?"

The girl shook a little under his eyes and said, "nii-san said it was fine,"

"Is that so…?" the Hokage mused as he turned around and scratched his cheek.

The three Namikaze clan members were training in the special training ground in their homes backyard; there was enough space for a small river, luscious grass and clean air, it would have been a great place for a picnic if the older man had not designated the place to be used for training. His thoughts wondered on his children.

Rin Namikaze was a mirror image of his late wife, Uzumaki Kushina, but she lacked the patented Uzumaki attitude, which was compensated by her brains and skills. She had also been recommended to graduate early by her teachers when they found out that they couldn't teach her anything new. He just wanted to evaluate them on whether or not they were truly ready to enter into the shinobi world. Naruto Namikaze also looked like Kushina but he lacked both of their attitudes; he was more like a plain faced child that still hadn't gotten a grasp of his emotions. He was aware that the reason for this was watching his mother die protecting their now five year old baby sister; Naruto used to be so bright and happy, now he moved around with shadows under his eyes and an empty expression. He could barely keep a handle on him anymore seeing as he wasn't always at home, the only reason he was able to know about what was going on with him was through Rin, but even the girl was barely ever away from Naruto's side. Minato regretted the day he allowed the two kids to wait outside Kushina's hospital room; it was only Naruto that had watched the light leave Kushina's eyes with her head lying on his lap while his sister had been knocked out by a shock wave when the Kyuubi smashed a tail near them. The Yondaime wasn't aware that Naruto blamed his inability to think quickly, forcing his mother, who literally leaped off the hospital bed after giving birth to young Mikoto minutes before, to take them to safety. After this she ran back with her dual katana to fend off the tailed beast long enough for them to seal it into Mikoto and her, before she died with her Kyuubi half. He and his sister had followed her and watched the epic fight between an Uzumaki and a tailed beast, ending with the Sandaime pushing the Yondaime away from the 'Death reaper seal' matrix and sacrificing his own life to seal half of the beast into Kushina and the other half into Mikoto. At that time Rin was already out cold so that left Naruto to run to his mother and watch her die, a plea for him to protect their family on her lips.

Years later and he still wasn't over her death. His mother's death helped evolve a kekkai genkai he had.

Her death changed Minato. He got more ruthless and his tolerance thinned, especially when he was faced with inadequacies with his ninja force.

He turned back to his children and watched as Rin worriedly placed her hands on her brother's cheeks, the boy shook his head a little and there was a small, barely even visible upward twitch of his lips but she caught it. She beamed back widely and he rolled his eyes; Minato suspected that they had some sort of twin patented mind communication.

Now that he looked at them, they looked like physical manifestations of light and darkness, one couldn't live without the other and both balanced each other out. Rin was incredibly friendly and no one could keep a grudge with her because she was just too nice while Naruto was seldom ever seen and he resonated darkness if he _was_ seen, but not the evil kind. He suspected that Naruto was better than Rin when it came to combat and knowledge but he wanted to see it for himself if the boy ever really wanted to graduate early. That was when he made his decision,

"Tiger," he said and looked to his right when a tiger masked ANBU operative flickered to his side, "summon Fugaku immediately, tell him to come with Itachi,"

"Yes sir," and he was gone in a well-executed 'shunsin no jutsu'.

His children had now forgotten about his presence seeing as Rin was now chattering into Naruto's ear about something only they would understand while the boys eyebrows were partially raised as he listened. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned back a little when the girl flapped her hands as she described something to him,

"Iruka-sensei called it a tree warthog but it looked more like an Iwagakure pig," she waited for him to speak and he said,

"Why do you think that?" he asked,

"Well, you see, a tree hog is green and an Iwa pig is brown with a short horn on its forehead, just like the one he pointed at!" she was talking about a time in class that Iruka had shown them a picture of a tree hog but she had objected and called it an Iwa pig. Naruto could remember the day very well, she was seated beside him and had to hold her back from lunging at the academy teacher,

Naruto was about to speak but a cough interrupted him; he looked to the side at the person and remained neutral when he saw that it was his academy rival, Uchiha Itachi. Both stoic boys slightly glared at each other before they looked at their fathers, who nodded at each other in respect.

Minato spoke up first, "since you don't want to fight your sister, then you will fight your cousin. Will that be a problem?" Itachi was in a long sleeved black shirt and white shorts with white bandages also wrapped around his fist, like with Naruto.

"No," both prodigies said lowly and both fathers smirked at this, they could basically taste the tension in the air as both cool boys glared at each other, some wind picked up around them as this happened. Minato dragged Rin away, who was openly glaring at her Uchiha cousin with bared teeth, "get into your stances,"

The nine year old boys got into their family fighting stances, Itachi in the Uchiha taijutsu stance and Naruto in the hummingbird taijutsu stance. "No holding back,"

"I don't plan to," they muttered to themselves and their eyes spun to form the three tomoe sharingan. Minato and Fugaku tried to suppress his surprise; he knew that the Namikaze clan, a clan that was almost extinct, were an off-shoot of Indra Otsutsuki's second son. They weren't able to unlock their sharingan seeing as the genes to unlock them were extremely recessive, but they were gifted with unnatural, bloodline speed and shared a high affinity for ninjutsu with their Uchiha cousins. The reason the Namikaze were reduced to solely the Hokage's family was because the chances of reproducing in either gender were incredibly slim, luckily for Minato he married an Uzumaki (whom he loved) so his chances increased exponentially. Namikaze couldn't unlock their sharingan, history was proof enough. The man swore to investigate into his and his late wife's genealogy after the match.

Rin looked on, hoping that this fight with Itachi didn't end up like the last one; both of them with broken fingers and sprained calves with light concussions.

"Alright. Hand to hand fight. Begin!"

One thing that Naruto had inherited from his father was speed. Not just the simple ability to run fast but the ability to move so quickly he was able to make up to five clones of himself without using jutsu, even at his age. He called them his 'ghost clones' since they couldn't be touched but they could touch their opponents. He predicted that when he was older he would be able to make hundreds of ghost clones, maybe even a thousand. His ability to make speed clones (ghost clones) wasn't something he used all the time, seeing as the stress was monumental, so he resorted to not making any clones to face his eternal rival. Itachi had been fighting Naruto for as long as he could remember, and even though he could attest to knowing most of his moves (second to only Rin) he still don't know enough to make Naruto completely predictable, the same with Naruto to Itachi. The ghost clone technique was a move he created by himself.

Naruto's body flickered from where he stood and Itachi leaned to the side away from a punch to his neck and swung his leg, Naruto caught the limb in both of his hands but let go when the Uchiha had a kunai slip out of his sleeve to slash his hands. The red haired speedster appeared in front of Naruto and a speedy taijutsu match ensued, so fast that every time that contacted for a counter or a defence a short burst of light flashed from that point. In truth Itachi couldn't keep up with Naruto's raw speed but his bloodline was working overtime to see five steps ahead of Naruto, his muscles were screaming at the strain of keeping up. He stepped back when he saw an opening and threw his leg straight at Naruto's stomach, air blasted from the boys mouth but it didn't distract him long enough; he thrust his knee upwards at the leg and clipped the Uchiha prodigies ankle as it was hastily pulled back. Itachi winced from this and hopped away, he saw that his ankle was inflamed from the last counter. He had to keep his distance; he flashed through three hand seals,

" _Shadow shuriken technique,"_ he threw a fist full of shuriken and muttered again, _"molten shuriken technique,"_ he clenched his fists to control the flight of the hundreds of shuriken tied to the strings on his fingers.

The red haired boy looked at the attack whirring at him with dangerous speed and his sharingan spun quickly in their sockets; time slowed down as he got his legs into a ready stance, the ground cracked a little as he did this. His eyes counted five hundred and seven shuriken in total that glowed bright red with fire affinity chakra and all connected back to his opponent through many strings. He grabbed two kunai from his left thigh pouch and channelled water affinity chakra into them as he spun them on his fingers, _"water kunai blades,"_ he said quietly and light blue water blades shot out from the kunai, and spun with the blades, the burning shuriken bounced off his sharp water defence. Shards of steel peppered around him, just outside his spinning defence and when they stopped he threw a blade at Itachi, following the blade from behind.

The Uchiha kicked the blade away with the sole of his sandal and sent a spinning kick at Naruto, connected cleanly with the boy's cheek. The Namikaze followed the motion of the painful blow and flipped to the side, he jumped to Itachi like a dart but his body phased out of the air, like he was a mirage but Itachi knew better.

There weren't many people in Konoha beneath the chunin rank that was able to defeat Itachi in any sort of fight but when it came to Naruto he was never able to win. He kept count of every loss and learnt from them but it never seemed to be enough; most times he felt like Naruto was humouring him in their rivalry, seeing as he knew Naruto could finish a spar in two minutes flat if he ever got tired of it.

Like now.

" _Ghost clone technique,"_ there was a violent hum in the air, like electricity passing through a wire, and five Naruto's materialized around him. They were blurry on the edges at first and hard to discern but their features sharpened and became clearer, perfect copies of the original Naruto. The Uchiha's sharingan wasn't able to find the real Naruto since they all had the same chakra networks and components seeing as they were simply all the same Naruto running around at such speeds that they were all formed. The five clones surrounded him and his sharingan caught a small string that connected each of them; experience had taught him that he couldn't cut through it, he almost lost his fingers last time he tried it. The humming in the air increased as the Naruto's all took the same positions; their legs set like they were about to leap forward and their right fists pointed at the Uchiha in the middle of their circle. The humming stopped abruptly and all the Naruto's dove at him with low chunin speed, their default speed when Naruto used his ghost clone technique.

Itachi leaped high into the air and the clones phased through each other under him, two jumped at him to keep him inside the string circle. The black haired stoic boy hissed as a blow met his stomach but a countering kick merely passed through the clone, perspiration dripped from his head as he punched again but this attack was slapped away easily and a clone behind him smashed a heel to the back of his head. This attack blasted him to the ground and the boy landed on his hands, flipped to his feet and jumped over another clone. He attempted to form a jutsu but hissed in pain as a ghost string wafted over his left arm, burning off his sleeve and reddening his left arm. The pain distracted him enough for a clone to trip him and another to follow this action with an elbow straight to his chest right before he disappeared into red mist, leaving four clones. These clones surrounded the downed and very tired Itachi and the humming in the air increased as they stopped moving. One by one, these clones exploded into red mist, leaving just one Naruto to stand above him. Naruto looked down at his rival with dull eyes and placed his left foot on Itachi's neck, the contact had him hiss in pain from the heat resonating from the limb through the footwear, an after math of running at such speeds. Their sharingan clashed dangerously as they cancelled each other's genjutsu in silence, until Itachi closed his eyes.

"That's enough. Winner, Naruto," Minato said as he tried to understand just how much power and skill Naruto was holding back, even though he didn't have the Kyuubi. Naruto walked away from his opponent to his sister, suppressing the amused snort at the sparkling stars in her eyes, "I guess your senseis' were right," Naruto shrugged and sat down on the grass in a huff, he then laid down and closed his eyes. Rin giggled into her hands when she noticed that he was now quietly snoring,

"Making ghost clones take a lot out of him, not just chakra,"

"Amazing, he's just as fast as a jounin Namikaze," Fugaku commented as he helped his son to his feet, "go and treat your wounds, Itachi,"

"Hai, Tou-sama,"

"When he wakes up, tell him that both of you are ready to graduate," leave the team assignments to me, he finished in his mind, as he walked out of the training ground.

The white clad Namikaze twin sat down and set her brothers head on her laps, looking at his peaceful face as she ran her fingers through his blood red hair. A small smile played on her lips as the black clad boy entwined his fingers together over his chest. The Namikaze twins were inseparable, almost to an irritating level. She couldn't recall a day they had been more than twenty feet apart, and that was only when they were in their separate bedrooms, even though she sometimes snuck into his room to sleep in his bed with him when she had a nightmare. True to Minato's musings they balanced each other out, she took all the happiness and he kept the darkness away from her in himself, which would have pushed most to end their lives but her happiness leaked to him positively and his darkness leaked to her so that she wouldn't just be all about sunshine and rainbows. Their understanding of each other was incredibly deep, with them being able to hold a long secret coded conversation around others; if they were to have a _serious_ spar with each other, even though Naruto would win, it would take a really long time to end with them knowing each of their moves and counters to them, even to Naruto's ghost clone technique.

She chose to train her senses in the silence as Naruto slept. She spread her senses around and faintly felt the few ANBU operatives that hid at the edges of the training ground. Strangely enough, even though this was patented Uzumaki ability, she wasn't able to sense any of her siblings; this was why she jumped in surprise when she heard Mikoto shout from far in front of her as she ran at them,

"Onee-chan!" the adorable five year old red haired girl who was barely even up to their waists wore a yellow and white apron shirt that the sleeves stopped at her elbows and short black tights. There was a yellow backpack that was bouncing on her back and three bento tins balanced in her hands; she was running as fast as she could, "Onee-chan! I brought lunch!"

Rin laughed quietly as she rubbed soothing circles on the sides of Naruto's head to calm him down. The five year old girl sat down next to her older siblings and blushed a little when Naruto opened a single purple eye to look at her,

"See? Lunch," the little girl said as she placed his lunch into his awaiting hands and gave Rin hers as well,

"Thank you, Mikoto," Naruto said as he sat up,

"How was class?" Rin asked as she opened her tin and started eating their lunch of rice and beef stew. Naruto watched on with tired eyes as his sisters chatted together, adding in a few words when it was expected, he was still very sleepy for using his ghost clone for that long but that could wait; they were having lunch.

Mikoto Namikaze was being home schooled by one of Kushina's former students, Uzuki Yugao, for the past year and the purple haired ANBU captains summary during this year was that Minato's genius might be genetic. Mikoto hadn't entered practical knowledge yet but she was very receptive, and although she was a little bit on the playful side she had shown that she could take things seriously when she wanted. If she kept up the way she retained knowledge then she too would graduate early from the academy if she wanted.

Right now though, the three Namikaze siblings were having lunch.

 _ **Time skip: eight years later**_

If there was ever a monumental movement upwards in the Konoha shinobi ranks it was by the Namikaze twins.

After graduating from the academy at the age of nine they had been shortly placed in a three cell genin team with Hinami Aburame as the third member and a generic looking jounin called Tomoi Fukanaka as their team sensei. This team arrangement was seen by many as simply a formality for each genin to rank upwards to become chunin so that they could spread out on their own, even though they still remained close after this. They had been subjected to the horrors of D and E rank missions for only a month before it was clear that they would be completed with speed alone through the twins or with poison rinkaichuu bugs by Hinami. So they were given retrieval, capture, reconnaissance and theft missions, even though they were still genin. These missions were cleared with a little effort, pacifying the genin long enough until they grew up and requested for harder missions. These higher missions were for higher ranked shinobi, which was when their sensei nominated them for the chunin exams that were to be taken place in Snow country, not even six months after they graduated from the academy.

After becoming chunin the team (more or less) split up with Hinami choosing to work as a hunter ninja and the twins choosing to work together as freelance Konoha ninja, which were ninja that specialized in nearly every aspect of shinobi life. They were among the youngest ever jounin at the age of twelve with the most A and B class missions among their peers; it was even common place for the Hokage to give them five A rank missions at a sitting, this increased the flow of revenue to Konoha and increased their notoriety in the elemental nations. Most didn't even see it as bias because it was clear that his children clearly deserved their ranks.

As the years flew by the twins ranked up to performing triple S class missions, one at a time, with the occasional A, B or C class from time to time. No mission was left uncompleted and no mission was without high distinction. It came as no surprise that, just as the monikers came rolling in, the bingo book entries followed too. They were wanted on more than a half a dozen countries with S class levels but with specific orders to flee on sight. They were even _among_ the first ever to have both a joint bingo book entry and individual entries.

 **Kumogakure bingo book**

 **Entry No. 35**

 **Rank: S team**

 **Moniker(s): the Yin and Yang twins, the Kaze duo, the Bloody Sun, the Bloody Moon, the Leaf's Shade, and the Ghost Flash duo.**

 **Names: Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Rin.**

 **Ages: 17 years (twins).**

 **Affiliation(s): Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze clan, Uchiha clan.**

 **Bloodline(s): sharingan, ghost speed release, flash step release, regeneration, sensor type, hyper awareness, chakra construction.**

 **Family/relatives: Minato Namikaze (father), Uzumaki Kushina (mother/deceased), Mikoto Namikaze (sister), Senju Tsunade (godmother/estranged), Hiruzen Sarutobi (godfather/deceased), the Uchiha clan.**

 **Information: the ghost flash twins are both remarkably young jounin that have carved a path through the elemental nations as ninjas who are near impossible to defeat. It is** _ **believed**_ **that they are both of equal strengths and their team work is high S rank alone but their individual strengths also set them apart. Namikaze Rin (The Angel of Konoha) is the sun half of the duo that is able to use the rare kekkai genkai, the flash step release, which is part of why she is referred to as the sun half. She possesses incredible strength and has been known to use a single punch to create a hole in the stomach of a full grown man, especially when enraged. Namikaze Naruto (The Demon of Konoha) is the moon half of the duo (or the ghost half) since his movements are so fast he is not easily seen and his disposition is mostly calm and controlled, he possess the higher form of the flash step release, the ghost speed release, and is able to use the sharingan with great skill, he is popularly called the Red demon. They are credited for taking down the dreaded demon of demon country with little effort, destroying the village Hidden in the Tsunami, killing the lead and steel brothers and severely wounding the lightning holder, Rai of Kumogakure. Despite this, not much is known of them or their abilities besides the obvious. It is advised that when encountered, whether together or individually, do not attempt to engage**

 **FLEE ON SIGHT.**

Over the bingo book entry was a picture of Naruto and Rin. Rin had her back to the camera with her looking over her shoulder elegantly, her beauty so much that it shone on the picture with a pair of bright yellow wings like that of a hummingbird coming from her back and a long tanto held out in her right hand that dripped with blood. She was in a mid-riff sleeveless white shirt with the Namikaze clan symbol on the back that showed off her toned stomach just under the black mesh armour shirt and long white ANBU pants, there were also black forearm protectors on her and a white sheath for her tanto slung on her back. She was looking directly at the person taking the camera with innocence shining through her fiery purple eyes but also a blood lust that permeated off her very being, the blood that speckled her clothes could testify to that. Her forehead protector, perched on her forehead safely, glinted ominously. Naruto was behind her facing the camera, a little to the side so that the cameraman could see her back, but not enough to leave her open. He was in a long sleeved black shirt that also had the Namikaze symbol on the back and black pants similar to his sister's. The younger twin had black wings jutting from his back as well like his sister, but his lay down on his back so that they won't stab her and grazed the ground. He was looking down slightly, allowing his red hair to shadow his eyes as he gripped his own long tanto in his right hand, dripping with blood. Around them was pure, bloody carnage, with dead, dying or injured Kumo ninja scattered around them. It looked to be about sunset and they were fighting back-to-back in a deserted market village in Hidden Hot springs.

The twins lived by a code, even though ninja weren't meant to have codes and this code was to show their might only a little, leaving the rest to the imagination of the opponents so that it would increase their notoriety and by extension that of Konoha's. True to this no one wanted to prod Konoha. It had proven time without number than trying to outnumber an Uzumaki (or a part Uzumaki) wasn't always the best thing to do.

Rin leaned back and beamed at her brother, "lookie here, Naruto-nii, I told you our pose was cool," she shoved their bingo book picture into his face, the seventeen year old boy swiped the book out of her hand and smirked a little at the picture,

"It's ok, I would've looked even better if I had my sharingan on," he tossed the picture back at her and settled in a little more comfortably in his chair.

The duo was sitting in a high class restaurant. Rin was in a sparkling red a white dress with white heeled ninja sandals hidden under her dress, her smooth shoulder length blonde hair was tucked into a neat pony tail. Naruto was in a black shirt that had a suit drawn on it with black pants; it was the closest Rin could get for him to be in a suit, mission or no mission. They were both in black wigs and had black contacts on as well to further show how generic they were supposed to look. They had been sent by their father on a mission to Kumo to assassinate a human trafficking boss from Konoha who had fled to Kumo during a raid on his headquarters. He was continuing his operations in Kumo. The twins were to kill him without drawing attention to themselves.

Naruto sipped his glass of water and scratched his cheek in boredom as he looked at their target; a well-built pale man in a sharp black tuxedo sitting on a plush read seat. On each arm there were two women dressed in skimpy black dresses who didn't have any distinguishing feature, so Naruto didn't bother trying to memorize their faces, "how do you think we should do this?" he asked his sister,

The girl hummed and lightly ran her pointer finger over the rim of her own glass of water, pursing her ruby red lips in thought, "how about poison?"

"Contact poison," he added,

"Agreed. I'll do it, he seems to like women more than he likes men," she said playfully,

Naruto rolled his eyes, "obviously, just…be careful ok? I don't want to bail you out of trouble again,"

She laughed behind her hands and kicked his shin, "that was one time…" she then slipped on a pair of elbow length ruby red gloves that the back of the hands were laced with poison, smirked at her younger twin and said, "watch this,"

Her eyes softened and her lips pouted a little, her shoulders slumped down and she clasped her hands together over her budding breasts, an image of a lost girl. She stood up and sauntered seductively to the man's table, making sure to seem like she wasn't the one drawing in the eyes of nearly every customer in the restaurant with her smooth yet timid motions, she had them all hooked and they didn't even know it. Naruto shook his head a little in exasperation and leaned back in his chair so he could idly keep his eyes around the restaurant while his senses were locked onto the tiny chakra network of their target. When he noticed that the man's network was pulsating he knew his sister had gotten there and she had his attention, he casually turned to watch what she was going to do. His eyes zeroed in on their lips to read them,

"Umm… Sir…?" she said just barely audibly as she gently played with her fingers,

The perverted man looked over her slim figure, perfectly accentuated by her yellow and white dinner dress, his eyes stayed on her left leg, which was exposed by a fashionable slit there. He grinned at her widely, "well hello there, cutie," Naruto felt his skin crawl with irritation, "how can I help you?" he idly pushed the two girls hanging off his arms away and patted the now vacant seat for Rin to take a seat. The girl did so gently and bashfully tried to keep away from the man as he swung his left arm over her shoulder,

"I was just wondering…if…we…could…" she said it slowly, in a voice so thick with seduction that he could feel the beginnings of a boner; he leaned forward in expectation and grabbed both of her small hands in his right hand, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumb gently,

"We could…?" she looked down at their hands and both twins thought,

' _Bingo,'_ she hastily removed her hands and stood up, "I wanted to share this table with you but I just noticed another vacant space, you can go and call your hookers back if you want," her entire demeanour had changed and this greatly confused the man as she walked back to Naruto.

Little did Mr Zuzuki know was that weeks before today, the twins had been systematically destroying his network, burning every root he had in any country until all that was left was to cut off the head of the snake. He didn't even have a house to go back to if or when he left the restaurant. Naruto watched on as a small cough hit their target and he used that opportunity to lead both of them out of the restaurant, Mr Zuzuki wouldn't survive the night. As they were far away from the restaurant the female twin took off the gloves and set them on fire with a simple fire jutsu while Naruto sealed up the ashes in a scroll to scatter it far and wide. It was a long A class mission, three months long to be precise, but they were now cleared to go back to Konoha for a break.

The Angel of Konoha bashfully slipped behind a tree to take off her dinner dress and replace it with her combat uniform, slipping on her jounin flak jacket and forehead protector when she was done, it wasn't that Naruto hadn't recently seen her naked, they stayed in the same apartment in the Uchiha clan compound, but it was to be careful if any other person saw them. Her uniform was particularly horrible when it came to stealth missions but she made up with her speed. Naruto too climbed into a tree and changed into his jounin combat uniform, tying his forehead protector on his left upper arm. He patiently waited for his sister to finish dressing as he allowed random thoughts to enter his mind.

In Konoha, even though they could very well work and live separately, they had both been dubbed the strongest ninjas there and pretty much all the other places they were individually ranked S; only those that weren't up-to-date with the bingo book challenged them. It was a non-verbal agreement between the twins that they wouldn't always fight together, they would just work individually twenty percent of the time. The demon of Konoha silently dropped down beside his sister when she tied on her hitaite so that they could begin their run back to Konoha.

Even though it was well past midnight, the first place the bloody moon reported was to the Hokage, their father. Naruto stood at attention while his sister chose to sit down laxly on the window sill while she idly twirled a strand of her soft, blonde hair which was now out of the pony tail. The red haired twin handed over the written mission report to the Hokage and said,

"Mission complete, Yondaime-sama,"

Minato looked at him with raised eyebrows, then he remembered that at the moment he wasn't their father, rather he was the Hokage. He flipped through the neatly written report and said, "Any complications?"

"None to note of," the boy answered curtly, "we were wondering why you told us to return immediately, Rin wanted to go for a little shopping,"

The girl snorted, "And you wanted to check out that brothel, damn horn dog,"

A corner of Minato's lips quirked up in amusement and he chuckled lightly as he rubbed his forehead, he was really sleepy, "I wanted you guys back here in time for the chunin exams," he said quickly before Naruto could retort with his own special brand of insults,

"That's next week, if we run at full speed it would have taken us three days," Naruto pointed out and sat down on the chair in front of the desk, he leaned back and folded his sleeved arms behind his head; the twins choice of weapons, twin tantos', were leaning at the far corner of their fathers office, near the door.

"I know, I know, is it so bad that I want my kids back home?"

Rin giggled and shook her head in exasperation, "don't try the guilt card with us, tou-san, you know it won't work," the mission report had ended; now they were speaking with their father, ever ready to revert back to referring to him as Hokage when the time came,

Minato laughed and sat back on his chair, "I guess not. But I honestly just wanted you guys back home, three months is a long time, you know," the older Namikaze said. Years of being the Hokage hadn't been too kind the man; streaks of grey were in his blonde hair and light crow's feet were at the corners of his eyes, no wrinkles just yet. He had even lightened up on how he treated his children and the people who worked under him. He looked at both of his older children proudly, one who looked back at him with a small smile in his eyes and the other who looked back while she was picking her nose, he swiftly ignored that; they were now much stronger than him and he wasn't afraid to admit it,

"We send messenger hawks back to you and Mikoto-chan every week, tou-san," Naruto said as he looked at the pictures on his old man's desk. Pictures of him and his two other siblings as babies, when the twins had graduated from the academy, one of him standing proudly in the centre of the Snow stadium after he had finished beating the last opponent, his sister. He initially wanted to forfeit but his twin insisted that she too wanted to truly find out who was stronger between them. She was almost as fast as he was but she couldn't make ghost clones or nearly half of the speed oriented jutsu he could do but physically speaking, her regeneration was higher than his and her strength was much, much higher than his. At that time he was stronger than her, now that they were jounin and at the peak of their shinobi careers, at such a young age, they were both as strong as the other. If they were ever to fight without holding back, their speed alone would tear a hole in space and time, creating a black hole, Minato theorized. That fact was never proven since no one wanted to take that chance, though the twins did spar, they merely set limits.

The next picture was of Mikoto, the youngest Namikaze prodigy, grinning ear to ear with her newly minted hitaite proudly shining around her neck. Her own combat uniform was a deep blue and black battle kimono that had one long sleeve and a short sleeve to show that she had a complex 'Summoning seal' tattoo on her left arm, like her brothers if he was to ever lift up both of his sleeves. She had black shorts and black knee socks. Strapped onto her back was also a katana, which was one of the bladed requirement if you ever wanted to be called an Uzumaki, the others were the chakra chains, the chakra levels, chakra density, regeneration, at least level four fuinjutsu knowledge, red hair, purple eyes, and to a much lesser extent, the fiery personality.

The last picture there was of the whole Namikaze family on the day of the Kyuubi festival when the twins were twelve year olds and already jounin. It showed Mikoto dragging her older siblings to a booth as she beamed at the camera, both twins showed various degrees of amusement at this, Rin's much more than Naruto, and Minato sent a thumb up to the camera as ate some cotton candy. Their mother's death was still a very sore spot to them but it didn't stop them from living for her.

The man shook off the memories and spoke, "you guys should probably stay in Konoha these three months the chunin exams are holding here,"

"Of course we will, we want to be there when Mikoto-chan wins," Rin said as she pumped her fist in the air,

Naruto nodded, "this whole chunin exam is just a formality, she's got it in the bag," it couldn't be seen on his expressionless and almost even dull voice but his purple eyes burned brightly, "what do you think, tou-san?"

"Speaking from the Hokage's point of view, I'm not meant to be partial and choose who to win from Konoha," he then leaned to them conspiratorially and they leaned in as well, "but from the father's point of view there is no ways she would lose to anyone,"

Rin whooped and laughed. The old Namikaze then put on his serious face and Naruto signalled for his sister to keep quiet, "Rin, you're going to be keeping an eye on the four gates and Naruto, I want you to be with me here until the exams start,"

"Sure," they both said as they exchanged suspicious looks, "what of when the exams actually start?" Naruto asked,

"Both of you will be my guards in the Kages box, that will be during the third part of the exams," nothing unusual there; Naruto and Rin were his escorts if he was to ever leave the village, "you two will be part of the patrol squad in the second part," he allowed the sinister air to linger before he finally said, "you guys are dismissed,"

 _ **Next week**_

 _ **The forest of death**_

Mikoto Namikaze, donning her combat uniform and forehead protector, stabbed her katana down, straight through the left shoulder blade of a Waterfall genin male and casually nicked the _earth_ scroll from his hand, ignoring the downed ninjas pained screams with practiced ease. She nodded and slipped the scroll into her backpack, and turned to her team mates, watching as Uchiha Sasuke ducked under a kunai slash and drove his fist into the attacker's stomach, then another fist and finally flipped forward, smashing his heel into the older genin's forehead with a resounding crack, knocking him to the ground. He looked at his female rival, his two tomoe sharingan spun to a stop and without looking threw three shuriken at Sakura's opponent, nailing his calves and felling him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted but the Uchiha ignored her in favour of looking at the Namikaze genin,

"He had the _earth_ scroll, I think we've got enough scrolls," Mikoto said as she kicked the side of her opponents head, snapping it to the side with efficient brutality but it only knocked him out so that he would stop screaming, she cleanly removed her katana and smoothly sheathed it back onto her back,

"Yeah, let's get going, I'm getting this bad feeling…" Haruno Sakura, the teams budding medic, said as she hugged herself, her teal green eyes looked around suspiciously,

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows at this and looked at the sun, it was about noon and it was their third day in the forest, but only because they had wanted had gotten lost on their first day there. Her eyes widened suddenly as her senses screamed, just before a giant green snake shot out of the dark forest around them and swallowed her whole, before she could fully draw her lethally bladed weapon,

"Mikoto-chan!" Sakura screamed and a heavy feeling settled in as the snake disappeared back into the forest, her legs shook under the pressure and she looked around frantically for the source, Sasuke prepared himself for any sneak attack,

"Well I am disappointed…" a voice hissed from the patch of trees directly in front of them and a pale faced man slinked out from the darkness. Orochimaru…

The sannin savoured the way Sakura looked ten seconds to pass out and Sasuke sweating heavily, he continued speaking,

"I thought her records called her a prodigy, like those damn twins, but she was taken out as easily as any other genin. Pitiful, and I was hoping for a little more action from her, guess I'll have to settle for you, Sasuke-kun," he drew out the Uchiha's name and licked his lips,

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to stay on his feet, "what do you want?!"

"It's a shame you haven't heard of me; I am Orochimaru of the sannin," he began slowly walking towards them, with each step the thick, palpable killer intent increased, Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out, the sannin hissed slightly in irritation, "I have come to make a proposition to you, Sasuke-kun," he was not about three feet away from Sasuke, the boy was panting under the invisible strain to his body, everything in him screamed for him to run away but he couldn't move, "you want to be stronger than Mikoto-chan, rest her poor soul, I can help you with that,"

"H-h-h-h…h-how…?" the boy stammered,

"Just take my gift, the rest is up to you," he hissed and his fangs grew longer, his neck stretched to Sasuke and the boy still couldn't move, but before he could bite down on his neck an explosion shook the ground, throwing off his concentration and making him return his neck back to normal.

The silence that fell around them was foreboding, the sannin made sure to spread out his killer intent even more. Then Mikoto walked out of the darkness of the forest and her katana dripped with blood but her clothes were still immaculately clean. Her soft blue eyes hardened as she looked at her team; Sakura lying on the ground in a dead faint and Sasuke barely even able to turn his eyes to look at her. She then looked back at the sannin that had caused this and grit her teeth in a feral growl, her short red hair frizzed up uncontrollably as she did this. She got into the first stage Uzumaki kenjutsu stance; her legs in a ready position and both of her hands squeezing her katana handle as she held it to her right side vertically. Orochimaru looked at her in amusement, making sure to show her how much beneath him she was,

"So you're not dead,"

The snake blood that was on the katana gently dripped on her hands, "leave now, or else,"

"Or else what?"

"…I will kill you…"

"You can try, child, give me all you've got," he didn't want to know why his killer intent wasn't affecting her, he might as well humour her by fighting her, "let's just hope you're as good as you older siblings,"

"We'll see," she said quietly and bent her legs a bit before she lunged forward and her body turned into a partly visible blur; she wasn't even close to how fast her brother and sister were, but high chunin was still pretty fast. Orochimaru slithered to the side as a katana materialized and intended to slice off his arm, his palm struck the weapon as it came down but the girl used the momentum of the blow to send a spinning heel kick that was in turn blocked by the older man's forearm. She slashed upwards with her weapon and twirled the weapon once on her hand once before she stabbed it into the ground and leaped over it, her hands still holding the weapon, so that the man had to cross his arms to block the blatant double foot stomp to his face. She kept drilling kicks at him until she was about to drop on the ground; she rolled away from the axe kick and twirled her weapon again, and held it in a reverse grip, Orochimaru had a kunai slip out of his right sleeve into his hand. The girl ran at him full tilt and the fight continued, the speed and intensity of the fight increased with every strike. The man's grin stretched wider with each smooth motion of her attacks until he finally grew bored and spun in a circle, tripping the girl and his right leg shot up, nailing the airborne girl in the small of her back with a kick and ending the fight in her.

The man looked down at the tired girl and was about to slip a knife through her head, just to spite her father, but his kunai was violently thrown out of his hand, courtesy of another kunai. He looked at the direction the weapon was thrown from and briefly scowled at the Naruto, who was sitting on a branch, and Rin, who was sitting at the base of the tree. The female twin sent him a finger wiggling wave and the boy gave him a small frown, "I think that's enough, snake sannin,"

"So you finally came, that took longer than I expected," the man sneered in irritation, "a second late and you would have lost your sister,"

"Oh no, make no mistake, old man, we've been here since the beginning, we just wanted to see how she would do against you," the female blonde speedster said lightly, the snake summoner wondered how they were able to hide from his senses,

Naruto then added, "plus, it would've been nice if you were clearer on why you were here, y'know," his sister nodded in agreement.

The red haired teen dropped off the branch smoothly and as his feet touched the ground a short, quick hum resonated from his body outwards like a bubble of air, cancelling out the older man's killer intent, Orochimaru scowled deeper at this but kept his eyes fixed on the twin Namikaze's. The boy looked over his shoulder at his twin sister and she nodded before she walked up to the old sannin fearlessly, grabbed her downed and injured sister and her team mates, hefted them back to the tree, Naruto stayed silent as this happened with his own eyes on the sannin,

He said, "That katana doesn't feel like it's for you, right Mikoto?" the girl nodded timidly, "I think a long sword suits you more,"

"Or a broad sword," Rin piped up as she ran her hands over her sister to check for any wounds, she wasn't a medic by any stretch of the imagination but she was using her chakra senses to scan her body for any openings or abrasions,

"Or a claymore," Naruto said,

"Agreed. What do you think, Mikoto-chan? Does a claymore sound better for you?" she commanded Sasuke to sit down,

"Hai, I think that one has better reach, my katana is more of elegance, I'm looking for power," Mikoto muttered as she painfully sat up,

"We'll go shopping after the exams," Naruto said flippantly, "we have other problems now,"

The sadistic sannin did not intend to fight either of them; the last time he did he was forced to retreat with stumpy arms after they had been lopped off and on one leg, heavily concussed, nose broken, missing an eye, his tongue chopped off and his ego burned up in a ball of fire. Ambushing them together was probably his worst idea ever. He gasped in shock as there was a short, violent electrical hum directly in front of him before a hand reached forward from the humming haze and grabbed his neck harshly, Naruto's whole body materialised with his arm. The Naruto that stood guard in front of his siblings exploded into red mist. He clenched his eyes shut, instinctively knowing that the teen had his sharingan activated,

"We warned you, snake sannin, do not come after anyone we know, that includes our family," he squeezed his fists, tightening the man's throat and lifted him off the ground a little. The man clawed at the hand holding his neck, struggling with his might before he abruptly stopped and smirked at Naruto,

"I'll be seeing you soon, Naruto," and his whole body shrivelled up and dried,

Naruto dropped the snake skin clone blankly and his sharingan blinked off, "he left the moment we made him aware of our presence,"

"Damn pervert," Rin whispered, she turned to the members of team seven and said, "You guys should probably head to the tower,"

"Hai, Rin-nee-chan,"

"And don't drop your guard, the snake sannin may return at any time,"

"Hai, Naruto-nii-chan," the girl saluted. Rin looked a little indecisively, sending Naruto a pleading look and when he chuckled she dove at her baby sister, hugging her with all her might, "nee-chan…can't breathe…"

"Don't you _**ever**_ make us worry like that, you hear?!" she released her and looked over her again worryingly, Mikoto nodded and Rin smiled softly,

It was Naruto that spoke what was on her mind, "know when to retreat kid, don't let your emotions control your actions and don't come off as predictable, your attacks were very obvious," he blinked in front of her and ruffled her hair, his eyes crinkled up slightly to show that he was trying to smile, "you did good,"

"Thank you, Naruto-nii-chan, Rin-nee-chan, I'll make you guys proud," she puffed out her chest and her cheeks in a strong pose, which crumbled when her big sister bopped her nose playfully,

"We know you will, just don't get hurt too badly along the way," the air hummed, like a swarm of mad bees were flying about twenty feet away before Naruto exploded into red mist and Rin burst into a shower of yellow lights,

"So cool…" watching her siblings use their signature 'shunshin no jutsu' was always interesting. Naruto using a mixture of the standard shunshin but adding in his own ghost speed release, which for some reason resulted in leaving an after image of him standing for a full minute until it crumbled into soft red mist, it was very good for misleading his opponents. Rin used what she called her 'flash shunshin' which incorporated her bloodline ability, the flash step release, with her speed and the shunshin. The flash step release was a watered down version of Naruto's ghost speed, which was considerably higher than high jounin speed, this speed though left a short trail of after images in her wake, this would have made it predictable but she was faster than predictable. The after images left behind stayed for five seconds before bursting into yellow flashes of light. She negated this effect in her flash shunshin by mixing in the bloodline with the standard shunshin, so that instead of a trail of after images following after her every speedy movement, it took every after image that was to be made from her starting point to the end all in one and these formed small flashes of light, perfectly hiding her movements until it was too late. Shisui Uchiha would have been proud if he was alive. The only known problem with the twins bloodline speed was that a vibration occurred seconds before they moved directly from off their bodies to the air; the volume depended on the distance and the seriousness of the movement. They negated it by moving fifty feet with each run before making another shunshin.

Mikoto wasn't as fast as them, ever for a Namikaze, who were the sole clan that had the flash step and ghost speed release kekkai genkai, but she was faster than her peers. The problems with fully unlocking her speedy potential was the super dense chakra that was weighing her down, her thick bone and muscle density and, surprising enough, the fragility of her skin if she ever moved that fast, even if she unlocked the flash step release. A normal person's skin would burn up at the speeds Rin ran at and the person's organs would explode out of their bodies at Naruto's speed, since for lesser experienced people, running that fast was like swimming at the very bottom of the ocean through a very thin tube; the amount of squeezing pressure on their bodies was monumental. They would explode like grapes in a microwave. Minato Namikaze was able to easily use the flash step release, since he had unlocked it when he was much younger, and he incorporated his flying thunder god kunai to make him faster. The twins declined learning since they too knew that moving even faster than they usually do would jeopardize a lot of things.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sighed tiredly after his twin children finished their report on what happened, "do you at least have a guess why he was there?"

"He sent a snake to swallow Mikoto-chan and ignored Sakura, so I can only guess he was after Sasuke," Rin answered,

The old Namikaze hummed in thought, "do you think it's like when he attacked both of you in Hidden Smoke?" it was a mission they took two years after they became full jounin to go and assist the Smoke leader round up the mutated pests that were cutting through his shinobi force. The cause of the mutated creatures was obvious but attracting the ghost flash duo was a bonus for the sannin. He had originally wanted to take any of their bodies, preferably Naruto's, but had to retreat with his tail between his legs because he found out what truly happened when a powerful Namikaze procreated with an equally powerful Uzumaki; the result was two speed demons with massive wells of chakra.

"I believe so, he kept of spouting that he wanted our bodies, the only thing that comes to mind on why he wants our bodies cements him as a perv," Rin huffed with her arms crossed tightly,

"The fact remains that Orochimaru has now revealed himself, that makes him a threat," Minato said as he propped his elbows on the desk and his head on his fists, he looked at the lone two jounin in the room,

"You want us to hunt him down?" Naruto proposed,

"No…that will distract you two if any other person attacks Konoha. Save it till after the exams,"

"Understood," the twins saluted and marched out of their fathers office.

They left the tower and paused outside, Rin looked at Naruto expectantly. He looked back at her briefly and she caught a message flashing in his eyes, the corners of her lips lifted up and she laughed loudly, he pursed his own lips to suppress his own laugh but he did pat her shoulder as they parted ways, one mission in mind.

 _Find and kill Orochimaru or the sannin._

Neither of them liked leaving a mission or even a murder unfinished, so if they killed Orochimaru then their mission to Smoke was completed, even though the fat Smoke leader insisted that the mission was completed. So now that they had parted ways it increased their chances of finding him if they actively put in an effort, but that wasn't what Naruto had communicated to his twin; merely look around passively and to not allow the snake summoner to escape again. Naruto would search first while Rin would cover for him.

The first thing Naruto did was to head back to the forest of death and activate his sharingan to 'smell out' the sannin's chakra trail. The man's disgusting, reptilian chakra trail was purplish in colour and was slowly being over powered by the nature chakra in the forest of death. The experienced hunter stayed on the trail and frowned sharply when it ended at the west exit of the forest. He looked around, his sharingan eyes spinning lazily and he pulsed out his chakra quickly, the air hummed lightly and a visible ripple of air and sound expanded out of his body, the bubble disappeared ten feet away from him and he knelt down on the ground when he felt what his senses told him.

A single strand of silver-grey hair.

There weren't that many silver-grey haired people in Konoha or even outside of Konoha, since the trait needed to have this colour hair was for the holder to be exposed to undue stress from an early age, or that the person's descendants were exposed to this stress. The seventeen year old Kage level jounin examined the strand but his doujutsu couldn't tell him anything other than the obvious. The boy grunted and pulsed out his chakra one more time before he stored the short strand of silver hair into a sealing scroll, to be further examined after he looked through the Konoha migration log for any possible suspect. The first name he cancelled out was Hatake Kakashi since he and his sister were with him when the killer intent reached them in the tower, spreading out his killer intent through the forest wasn't really the smartest thing Orochimaru had done.

The air of buzzing vibrations he expelled from his body was a sort of physical manifestation of his sensory ability. This acted as feelers for anything in the air that was bigger than a molecule, this meant that he had to train himself to discern between the grass and the strand of hair he caught. It was incredibly hard to use and master, so he only used it during dire situations. He called it his 'Hyper-senses' or 'Hyper-awareness' and apparently now Kumo knew about it. He shook off the thought as his body burst into red mist, which fell on the grass and disappeared.

Orochimaru revealing himself could not be taken lightly and it wasn't that Minato took the sannin lightly; rather he just wanted to ensure the defence of Konoha if or when an attack happened, instead of launching a full scale search for the snake summoner.

Unknown to any of them, all the way in Ame and deep in the bowls of the Amekage a red haired man looked on as his followers prepared themselves to capture the first tailed beast and probably the hardest to ever reach. He wasn't going with them but since Sasori of the red sands, The mad bomber, Diedera, the Zombie brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu, The Zero tailed beast, Kisame, the orange masked Uchiha, Tobi, the Angel of Ame, Konan, and finally the last member of the Akatsuki, paired with Kisame, who went by the name Ringo Kamatachi of Sunagakure. This person wore a sand camo turban around his head and shoulders, making his silver eyes glow eerily from within while his red and black clouded cloak covered his torso.

When it came to fighting the ghost flash duo there was never a safe way to go about it, and even though their spy in their organisation, Zetsu, had ensured that the Namikaze family were going for a week-long vacation in Demon country (strange destination huh?) after the chunin exams, it was possibly the most vulnerable they were able to get Mikoto Namikaze in a very long time. All the members of the Akatsuki were to fight and defeat the individually S rank twins, their S rank father and capture their quickly maturing sibling. Nagato would simply follow along to observe since he wasn't ready to make himself known yet.

Each member of the rogue organisation had three months to gather and prepare for the encounter. Collecting tailed beasts would start after they had gotten the nine tails, which was going to be the very last beast they would tear out of its jinchuuriki. If all else failed and the Namikaze family decided to remain in Konoha then they would just have to attack them there, they were ready for that. Eliminating their prime threat was very important.

Naruto Namikaze, the red demon, was the fastest ninja on the planet and was also their biggest threat. He was to be killed immediately.

What hope did the speedster family hope when eight S rank missing ninja came after Mikoto?

 **Authors note**

 **I'll leave you to answer that question, dear readers. Will our S rank family survive this encounter or will the Namikaze clan bloodline finally die out?**

 **Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

 **I put some snippets of what Naruto can do alone and what Rin is capable of, Mikoto too. You all know what Minato Namikaze can do.**

 **Anyways…**

 **How was this first chapter? Do you want to stick around for the next chapter?**

 **You may all probably see Naruto's susanno form (incomplete and complete) and also see why Rin has wings in the first place, the reason might shock you.**

 **Not sure anyone noticed but I started this story with the intention to make it a neglect story but I was thrown off target and this was born. I want to make something clear, Minato isn't an abusive father, he was just a hard ass until the twins became jounin.**

 **The Namikaze clan have two well-known bloodline; the flash step and the ghost speed release. The flash step is double high jounin speed and the ghost speed is immeasurable, Minato has the flash step release and he adds in his flying thunder god kunai to make him faster. This would make the clan over powered but the only notable Namikaze with the ghost speed was Naruto and a few others since in the clan it's also very rare (I couldn't find were to mention it in the story). The Namikaze clan, even though they can live for a long time, have a very low birth count irrespective of gender, that means that if Minato married someone other than Kushina he might not have kids. Cool? Great.**

 **I want to know what you guys think of this story, if you don't mind. That would be greatly appreciated.**

 **See you all on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm…Heyyyyy…**

 **How's everyone doing…?**

 **Yeah, I'm incredibly sorry for the update gap on this story. I freaking keep forgetting to put it up and you don't know how unbelievable it is, especially since I usually have a good memory. Again, I'm sorry, I'll set my next update soon…hopefully…**

 **If your intent on me updating as quickly as possible then you can drop a review, if you don't mind, or send me a PM. I like talking to new people, as hard as it is to believe, and I will definitely reply to messages.**

 **I've got four great friends on this site that were nice enough to PM and, more or less, we're still talking, not everyone of them but a significantly large group. With that said I just want to give a massive shout out to** _ **Kilare T'Suna**_ **,** _ **Jojo the shadow**_ **,** _ **Weegee**_ **and** _ **Ezeakel**_ **(even though we haven't talked in a while and even though I'm not sure he still read my stuff he's a great guy with great ideas). Matter of fact, they all have great ideas, they've helped out with some of my stories and helped keep up the flow of updates when I was less busy with the stuff going on in my life at the moment. You never really know how empty you are until you've got great friends to fill up that emptiness, with what I'm not sure. So yeah, I appreciate the** _ **shit**_ **out of these guys.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Back to the story.**

 **This chapter has been on the computer for about a month, since the freaking day I posted the first freaking chapter! Gosh darn it…ugh…whatever, its out now.**

 **Just a small warning; I like writing about Naruto being crazy smart and super strong, not all the time but a considerable number of times. Maybe its my crazy way of altering my memories of 'Naruto' I don't know. If that's the case then the super Naruto will not feature too many times in fights, for obvious reasons, so I will allow characters around him to shine a bit. He's still the main character, unless I say otherwise, but…just think of it as 'One Punch Man' (I DO NOT OWN). I'm going to assume most of you guys have watched and/or read it.**

 **Guess who's changing history again?**

 **A little warning, there will be an altered history lesson here, it might interest you.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to say this on the first chapter but** **I DO NOT OWN Naruto** **.**

 **Now…on with the story!**

CHAPTER 2

Tracing a family's history could be incredibly hard, especially when you're from a clan. This was strange because every clan kept a well organised record of their bloodline, whether or not the members married outside or not, it continued on till present time (yes, even the Hyuuga). This was hard because one had to sift through generations and generations of families, irrespective of whether or not the record had been restored. Quite frankly it was boring. The plus side was that at least it was all there, no one was safe from being recorded.

This included the ancient Namikaze clan, which was the sixth oldest clan in history.

The first being the Otsutuski clan, then the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans, then the Hyuuga clan and finally the Namikaze. One could even say that they were the original clans from which more than half of the world's population was gotten from. The Namikaze clan was an off-shoot of the Uchiha clan, specifically from the second born son of Indra Otsutuski who could never truly activate his sharingan. He was cast out of his clan for this defect at the age of fifteen by Indra. This Namikaze descendant's name had been too obscure for generations, so he was simply referred to as Papa because he was the first and even though he couldn't use the sharingan he had been blessed by his father with other things before he was kicked out so that he would be able to survive the outside world. He rejected his Uchiha name and called himself Namikaze because the place he had been dropped off on was on a cliff, a combination of wind and water at its purest form.

Papa Namikaze had a large well of _Yin_ chakra to compensate for not having his former clans doujutsu. This lightened his bones and muscles exponentially, making him fleet footed almost to a supernatural level. He had first started training this and for year's papa Namikaze worked as a mercenary. The old Namikaze had a popular trait among Namikaze men; he was very active beneath the sheets, so it shouldn't come off as a surprise that dozens of women came to him in droves claiming that they were pregnant for him. This was possible because, naturally, people born in the Sage's era were extremely fertile. He was, quite frankly, the most virile Namikaze in history and the very first one to possess the Ghost Speed release his clan had patented.

Thus the clan was formed and so it spread. Papa Namikaze created the Hummingbird taijutsu style to work with his clan's bloodline speed and agility. It was a fighting style that made use of raw speed to overcome opponents rather than brute strength. When the old man had discovered that he and his clan mates were good at separating and combining their chakra affinities, especially towards water and wind affinity chakra. He, along with his children, formed Namikaze patented jutsu which included 'Wind release: Great breakthrough' and 'Water release: Water wall encampment', among others.

The old clan was initially a nomadic clan, travelling around the elemental nations with no particular home to call their own and working for the highest payer and trading in food to make a living seeing as they were initially a mercenary clan, but later chose to settle down in the same place Konoha was to be founded after Papa Namikaze had reunited with his older Uchiha brother, his Senju and Hyuuga cousins; the Uzumaki that the sage had had personally trained alongside his sons and blessed with his longevity, chakra capacity and chakra density had long since moved to a secluded island he had created from incredibly powerful jutsu and started his own family, he called this island Uzushiogakure no Sato; they were still on good, familiar terms with him despite the distance. Each clan agreed to set apart their differences and ally with each other mutually to better survive the chaotic world they were in, supported by their surrogate brother, the first Uzumaki. It was only a six hundred years after the old Namikaze progenitor's death and there were now over ten thousand Namikaze men and women did they finally call the Uchiha-Senju-Hyuuga-Namikaze settlement Hidden Leaf, fo9rmerly called S.H.U.N. (horrible name, if you ask me), after making a formal treaty with the fire daimyo and among themselves. They called the treaty between the original clans' 'The Memorandum of Understanding of the First Four'. The first Hokage was chosen by a collective decision from the four original clan heads, with the exception of the Uchiha clan head. The decision was respected for years until Uchiha Madara defected. Before the title of 'Hokage' came about, the four origin clans formed a council of clan heads to govern Konoha. More clans joined Konoha, namely (in order of the time they allied with Konoha) the Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hatake, Inuzuka, Kurama and Shimura clans, fortifying Konoha even more.

The Namikaze clan was a legendary clan that chose to stay away from the formal leadership of Konoha out of respect for the two more dominant clans; the Uchiha and Senju clans, so they preferred the position of Konoha's lead traders since history has ingrained years of nomadic lifestyle into the heads, the other option would have to become mercenaries but they couldn't for obvious reasons. Despite their silence and humility they were never to be underestimated or prodded, and it always seemed that each clan head was stronger than the last. The clan was a family centred clan, taking a page from their Papa Namikaze they never rejected a clan mate if he or she wasn't able to unlock his or her bloodline ability, and so far this had helped them for many generations, there had been no uncontrollable internal feud and their clan compound was frequently used to settle matters between other clans, origin clans or not. It was when the fertility rate gradually began reducing did it raise alarms throughout the clan. Every method to correct this wasn't successful, leaving only natural effort to work. The once mighty Namikaze eventually half-died out until Minato's father, the former clan head died in battle against a battalion of Hidden Darkness ninjas, leaving him to fend for himself at the age of five with hundreds of years of jutsu only the Namikaze could use. It was only providence that the woman he fell in love with, Uzumaki Kushina, was from a clan of high fertility rate, which negated his own low sperm count easily and passed it onto his children. This meant that the Namikaze clan might have a chance of returning.

Minato had been able to trace his family's history straight back to Papa Namikaze and he found why his son was able to use the sharingan. His grandfather many times over had married outside the clan and the child married outside again, the child they had married an Uchiha who married outside again, this outside marriage went on three more times, watering down the Namikaze and Uchiha bloodline until another child married into the Uchiha clan. This child wasn't able to use the sharingan so she married a Namikaze, the child married a Namikaze, then another married an Uchiha , finally the outside marriages ended when the Uchiha-Namikaze offspring married back into the speedster clan until three more generations later Minato was born. He assumed that it could only take a monumental amount of fear and betrayal that made Naruto unlock his doujutsu. Naruto loved his mother like Rin loved her father, so it shouldn't come off as strange that watching her die on his lap sped up his sharingan's activation.

Or at least that's what he thought…

The blonde Namikaze Hokage didn't know that Naruto had unlocked his sharingan when he was four years old after he had witnessed his father use the flying thunder god seal to destroy the battalions of Iwa ninjas that attempted to infiltrate Konoha, a feat that contributed in making his notoriety and also a feat that cemented his place as an S rank, flee on sight ninja. Naruto snuck away from his caretaker and his sister to watch his father fight. The sheer speed and brutality of it unlocked his sharingan and his ghost speed release, right before he passed out from overload of information. Only his sister and Itachi knew of his doujutsu because, despite having a wicked rivalry with the Uchiha, they were also very good friends. The red haired boy was a known prodigy, albeit a playful one, like his sister, so evolving his eyes to three tomoe took only a year to accomplish. Watching his mother die had unlocked the second highest form of the sharingan,

The Mangekyo sharingan.

Minato suspected that his son had those eyes already but he would have to ask him to show him at his own time. His eyes might also be why he was already an S rank at seventeen, but if he used that line of thought why was Rin also an S rank?

The blonde man sat back on his chair and propped his feet on his desk, his receptionist had gone home and he was waiting for his children to have the usual evening discussion with them as they go home. It was nine in the night and he suspected that Naruto was at the tower while Rin was in the hospital; he allowed the dim lighting and the darkness to take his mind away until they arrived.

Naruto walked silently through the emptying halls of the tower; tomorrow was the second part of the exams and everyone was getting as much sleep as possible. Not for him though, he was part of the patrol squad for the tower and the forest of death. His fiery purple eyes looked around the dimly lit corridor as he walked past each room, he gently, slowly creaked each door open to check if the occupants were sleeping, nodding to see that they were until he stopped at the door his sisters team were placed in.

His face remained blank, albeit with a small upward twitch of his lips, when he opened the door a little and saw his sister snoring and drooling on her bed. The pink haired girl, snorted, shifted on her bed and went back to sleep; he finally looked at the last member of the team and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that he was doing quiet push ups. He opened the door a little more, there wasn't enough light in the hallway to change the lighting in the room, allowing him to quietly observe the Uchiha for ten minutes before he walked into the room with practised, silent motions. The Uchiha abruptly stopped and turned his head to the older sharingan user,

"Can't sleep?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms,

"Not like you care,"

Naruto snorted slightly, "You're Itachi's younger brother, of course I care,"

"Well…whatever… what do you want?" the boy said as he continued his push ups,

"I was wondering why you can't sleep, especially when you guys have such an important day tomorrow," Naruto looked around the dim room at where the team had stashed their equipment and weapons, "don't you have a point to prove?"

"A point?"

"Yes, a point. Don't you have one?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sasuke asked with a huff, he kept up powering through the push ups until Naruto kicked his stomach with the flat of his foot, lifting him up clean in the air and having gravity drop him on his bed in a huff, "what the hell was that for?!"

Naruto shook his head and placed a finger on his lips for silence when he saw Sakura shift in her bed, he trusted his sister to sleep like a log even if there was a hurricane and she was in a boat on the sea. He continued when the pink haired girl began softly snoring again, "did you know that sleep deprivation is the number one cause of death in a shinobi?" the boy remained defiant for half a minute, staring straight into Naruto's blank purple eyes until he sighed and shook his head, "I thought so,"

"Ok. But…why do you care? And don't say it's because I'm Itachi-nii-san's brother,"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and replied, "When I was younger, about your age, I wanted to be like Kakashi, believe it or not,"

Sasuke actually snorted a small laugh, "yeah right. You? Like Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto smiled a little, or tried to, "it's true. He was my role model. I spent twenty two hours thirty minutes training every single day ever since I was four to be like him, I even started dressing like him at one point. Mask, gloves, porn and everything," a small, amused smile spread on his face when Sasuke turned wide eyed at this, "it's true, you can ask Rin,"

"Then what happened? You're obviously _**not**_ like Kakashi-sensei,"

"When I turned chunin I was training well past midnight and I passed out from exhaustion. He took me to the hospital and when I woke up he told me one thing. He told me be myself,"

"He did? I would have thought sensei would have loved to have an admirer for once,"

"For a few seconds I was heartbroken but then he told me that if I really wanted to be like him I had to make my own path. I didn't even know that he had been my guardian since the day of the Kyuubi attack,"

"What's the point of your story then?"

"Don't be like me; it's not worth it," he said and some underlying sadness lurked in his eyes as they drooped almost minutely before he looked back at the young sharingan user, a memory of his dead red haired mother smiling brightly at him flashed through his mind quickly, then a memory of her bleeding from a massive hole in her chest, her mouth also bleeding profusely, smiling at him for the last time before the life faded from her eyes. He had to shake off the memory and hope the boy didn't notice, he didn't,

The young Uchiha leaned back in surprise, he tried to fumble for control, "and who told you I want to be like you?"

"Itachi told me, plus with the way you go around brooding, combining the Uchiha and Namikaze fist and how you try to run faster than your level is proof enough," the red haired boy smirked at how flustered the Uchiha got,

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…?"

Naruto ruffled his hair, "don't worry kid, your secrets safe with me…and my sister…and Itachi…and your parents…and my father…and the whole Uchiha clan…" he leaned back in shock, realization hit him, "wow, you are bad at keeping things secret; pretty much everyone knows," he laughed a little and closed his eyes, a small grin spread on his face; his hand was still on the boys head as Sasuke crossed his arms in frustration,

"Whatever,"

Naruto turned to leave, "get some sleep kid, tomorrows a big day," he waved over his shoulder and closed the door. The Uchiha boy sighed and went to sleep, he might as well listen to his hero; at that point he vowed to impress Naruto enough in the chunin exams to make him his protégé. The red head went to the top of the tower to watch the stars.

The red haired Namikaze kept up his rounds through the tower while his sister followed up on the lead he found in the forest; the silver-grey strand of hair. She was scanning through the Konoha logs while the hair was being secretly analysed in Konoha's crime lab to see if it was associated with any silver-grey haired man in their computer database, being done by a former classmate they trusted, a lab technician named Noroi Abumi. But before we could pan over to the blonde twin and watch her own half of the investigation, our red haired hero's eyes caught something moving quickly in the forest. He raised an eyebrow slowly and narrowed his eyes to see better since there was no full moon to give any light, he caught glasses glint slightly. He stood up straight and looked back at the door he went through before his body disintegrated into red mist. The world moved in slow motion after this; the real Naruto leaped over the edge of the building and had his feet touch down on the side so he could run in a blur after the silver haired man. The buzz that came from this was so low it could be chalked up to the crickets chirping in the forest around the tower.

The fastest ninja alive appeared directly above his target, on a sturdy tree, and made sure that his massive well of chakra was well supressed. He squinted at the person and caught silver-grey hair as he passed under him; the speedster crawled after this bespectacled man through the tree, as silent as one of his many monikers, 'the Red Ghost of Konoha'. He bent on a branch and his purple eyes glowed in the night, behind the person he was stalking, creating an ominous picture if he was seen. The person stopped outside the forest of death, on the west exit, and Naruto quickly summarized that this was the person that Orochimaru had met before his trail went cold. He began musing on whether or not to capture him but held back to see what was going to happen. He didn't particularly remember the name of this genin, if he even was a genin, so he merely watched as the person stopped and another person dropped into the clearing; Naruto's sharp eyes caught the glint of the hidden Sound forehead protector.

"What was so important that I had to come personally? Do you know how hard it is to sneak out of that place?" Kabuto whispered fumingly,

"Yeah, yeah, you're just scared that the red demon would get you," the person chuckled and made playfully haunting sounds until Kabuto shushed him quickly,

"Shut up, idiot. What do you want?" the darkness around them prevented Naruto from seeing a clear description of them besides the fact that his first target had silver hair and that the newcomer was a very bulky man, the teen squinted at them and refrained from activating his doujutsu; the chakra burst would attract their attention,

"Otokage-sama wants you to participate in the exams for as long as you can,"

"Did he tell you why?" Naruto got comfortable on the branch by sitting on it with his legs crossed and his hands set on his knees,

"He's really interested in that Uchiha and the Yondaime's kid, your one of the only people he trusts that is competent enough to bring out their true potential,"

"The main target is still Sasuke-kun or Mikoto-chan?"

"Sasuke, but you know how leader-sama is, he has his own plans for the Namikaze brat," the person paused and continued, "hell if I know and hell if I care why he wants her so much, I'm just a messenger,"

Kabuto screwed his lips to the side in irritation; he could easily beat both Sasuke and Mikoto but if Orochimaru wanted to see him do it the so be it, "alright, I'm heading back, unless you've got anything else to say," he began hastily walking back to the tower while the other person too turned around and started going back to where he came from.

At that moment Naruto made a decision.

When Kabuto was more than twenty feet away from the messenger, and the hunter still had his eyes on the Sound ninja despite the low jounin speed he was using to run, Naruto fell back off the branch and landed softly on his feet, sliding into the full shade of the bushes when the messenger turned around sharply. The man shrugged and kept on walking, that was when Naruto's left arm appeared from a haze of low buzzing directly behind the man's neck, wrapped around the person's neck and his right poked a nerve cluster on his neck, knocking the hidden Sound messenger before he even knew it. The rest of the speedster's body materialised with his arms and he hefted the person on his shoulder just before he and the person melted into a pile of red mist that scattered in the wind a second later.

 **The next day**

The Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves finally sat down with his fellow village leaders in their booth after he had announced that the third part of the exams will begin. The aging Kage puffed out a sigh of release and ignored the amused laugh Rin tittered out,

"It's not as easy as it looks, you know," he muttered,

"No, it certainly is not," the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand, Rasa of the golden sand, grunted sourly and idly watched as the twins left the booth to stand outside, guarding the entrance,

Tu Rintsuki, the leader of the village hidden in the marshes also watched on, "you have a very accomplished family, Hokage-dono,"

The blonde man smiled at her and nodded his thanks as he tried to steer the conversation away from him and his family, "thank you. I hear that your nephew is attending this exam for his first time,"

The woman beamed and lilted in her seat, "yes he is, he was so excited I could barely calm him down when I told his team,"

"You are the sensei of their team, isn't that a little controversial?" Yumi Chou, the leader of the village hidden in the chill piped in,

"Not in the least, I don't give them preferential treatment or hand everything to them that I wouldn't give any other person in my ninja force," Tu retorted across Minato, the fast man chuckled nervously as the chill leader bared her teeth at the other woman,

"Now, now, let's calm down. I trained the twins before and after they became ninjas until they became chunin. They suffered and enjoyed as much as any other ninja in Konoha. Matter of fact, I'm training my son to be my successor if anything ever happens to me,"

"I'm sure he deserves that high responsibility," Yumi said with a wistful sigh as she looked at the Hokage, "what would you be doing when you retire, Hokage-dono?"

"I've always wanted to open a store, I don't know which one but I'll cross that bridge when I get there," he obliviously looked over the way the chill leader batted her eye lashes at him and winked at her, "what will you be doing?"

"I guess I'll just be moving between Chill and Konoha, I like the warmth of this village, it's very inviting,"

"We would gladly welcome you, Yumi-dono,"

"That's enough flirting for today, we have an exam to watch," Tu said with a deep frown before she sent an accomplished grin at Yumi and winked at the Hokage, Minato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then he shrugged and watched as the second match started. The waterfall leader, Shibuki, laughed to himself at the legendary obliviousness of the leaf's Hokage.

Outside the booth, Naruto idly watched on as his sister juggled six shuriken. Each village leader was at liberty to bring along at most two designated bodyguards for the exams, and these guards were seated on wooden seats outside the door of the booth, watching the peculiar Namikaze juggle sharp spinning stars.

"That's easy, I can do that," one of the Marsh bodyguards said and threw six shuriken in the air, he immediately regretted it as he fumbled with his hands and closed his eyes, ready for impact any second but three seconds later he opened his eyes and saw that Naruto had each shuriken between his fingers and thumb,

"It's an illusion," he simply said,

True to his words the 'shuriken' that the blonde speedster was juggling disappeared in numerous puffs of smoke which quickly cleared to show that she had indeed been juggling red balls. Rin caught the balls in her hands and grinned at the flustered waterfall guard. The red head allowed the guard to feel ashamed as he handed him his flying stars back. One of the Sand guards sighed wistfully and leaned sideways on Naruto, her shoulder touching his. The teen looked at her with a raised eyebrow and let his eyes travel over her body; she was in brown khaki pants and a short sleeved black vest with her brown Suna jounin flak jacket over it, there was also a long camo scarf draped over her shoulders and neck numerous times and trailed down to her brown boots. She had blonde hair and tanned skin with teal green eyes that didn't hide her intentions for the boy, his eyes were on a monitor hanging over the guards in front of him showing a live feed of the exams,

"So…how does it feel being the child of a Kage?" she purred and her comrade rolled his eyes in exasperation as he leaned on the wall behind him,

"It's great actually!" Rin quickly answered before Naruto could, she shared a rage filled glare at the Suna woman, "its freaking awesome," she grit, her teeth bared under her closed lips,

"I won't say it's _awesome_ but I don't have any complaints," Naruto shrugged and looked at both of the girls; one was leaning heavily on his shoulder and the other was trying to drag him away, "is there a problem…?"

"No, not at all," the Suna guard growled,

"Dude, she's just horny," her comrade said laxly,

"Bumi-kun!" the woman screeched,

"What? I'm just being honest," the man said and held up his hands defensively, "didn't you say you wanted to see if he could live up to his reputation?"

"My reputation?" Naruto said in confusion, the other guards perked up at this and listened in, "what reputation?" he didn't want to come off as cocky but he needed to be a bit more specific about the reputation,

"Yeah. In Suna, we call it 'Red demon-sama day', Kazekage-sama even enacted a state of emergency when it happened," he nodded,

Small droplets of sweat began appearing on the Namikaze's forehead, "why did he enact a state of emergency?" the man kept quiet but it was the flirtatious woman that sighed in frustration and started the story,

"Legend has it was that eight months ago, when you were on mission to my village, you were to spend a day there. A friend of mine said that you walked into a brothel there with three boxes of condoms, paid in full for a whole week for the entire building and made rounds over each and every escort there, _three times!"_

Silence reigned over them as the guards, both male and female, looked at Naruto with more respect, the red head tried to keep his face blank but he couldn't suppress the sweat that dripped down and his bashfully red face. He tried to focus on his younger sister's fight, which was being screened on the monitor.

The ninja continued her story, "even the matron joined in, that makes twenty eight women. After your first round, more than half of the escorts had passed out and the noise had attracted a few konuichi who were patrolling at that time, when they found out they invited their friends and these friends invited theirs and so on…I was outside the village on a mission, that's why I couldn't come…but a friend of mine sent me a hawk all about it," she grumbled and crossed her arms sourly. Naruto gulped slightly and avoided the shocked look in his sisters eyes,

"I knew you were a horn dog but I didn't know you could get this horny…" she muttered in shock,

"Well don't leave us in suspense; why did the Kazekage enact a state of emergency?" a female guard from chill asked insistently,

"Every konuichi that was single and unfaithful konuichi that wasn't on a mission went to that brothel that night and Red demon-sama did them twice before he moved on, he even used shadow clones. My friend said it was the most satisfied she had ever been in her life and probably the last time she ever will, unless he comes over again. We even have a fan club about you, bordering on cult following, but fan club all the same. The guys didn't know because we didn't tell them where we were going, they didn't need to know, and they couldn't hear the screams because we sealed off the building,"

"You haven't told us why there was a state of emergency!" the chill girl yelled and abruptly covered her mouth with her hands to contain her excitement, "I'm sorry, this is just too good,"

"I know right?" her partner, a male, added with a deep laugh,

"Well, Red demon-sama here drilled them all so many times and so damn hard that they weren't able to walk for three whole days. Kazekage-sama even thought it was an epidemic," she allowed a laugh to erupt out of her lips and the other guards followed, Naruto even laughed nervously but stopped when his twin punched his arm, "no one was able to make any coherent words or think straight during that time, so he only found out about what really happened a week later. One of the reasons I came here was to see if I can get some Red demon-sama action," she looked at Naruto and waggled her eyebrows,

"Can I assume you are also in his cult-I mean fan club," the same chill girl asked snarkily,

"I'm the assistant Secretary-general," the woman said proudly.

The guards laughed loudly when Naruto ducked his head in shame, "I don't know what came over me, I vowed to myself that that would be the last time I do that sort of thing,"

"Oh no you don't, when you come to Suna, you can splurge yourself sexually all you want, keep your vow outside my village,"

"Alright, back off hot stuff, leave my brother alone, he doesn't need any of you," Rin barked so suddenly the guards leaped back in their seats in surprise,

"And what if I don't? I will have Red demon-sama, over and over and over again," the woman said with a nasty smirk on her face, "you can't have him all to yourself, you know; even _you_ aren't that strong,"

Rin abruptly shut up and her face turned an unpleasantly deep shade of red, Naruto just barely held her back when bright yellow lights crackled off her body. He lifted his twin onto his shoulder and quickly walked to a corner, away from their prying eyes, "let go of me, damn it!"

From that point, the guards couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. It started with incoherent yelling, then a thump on the wall they assumed was a punch (or a body bouncing off the wall _after_ a punch), then quick conversation that bordered on gibberish before silence that delved into soft crying. A long, deathly silence followed, ending with a long sigh and low, mumbling conversation no one could clearly grasp. There was a distinct, soft moan that came then, before it ended in a longing groan, then finally a low laugh came and a small giggle followed after before the more feminine laugh shushed the masculine laugh hurriedly and both twins walked back to where the guards were assembled. Rin was smoothing out her flak jacket with her sweaty palms, her cheeks blazing red and her blonde hair, formerly set in a neat pony tail, was now messy. Naruto's now patented blank face showed no clue on what they were doing outside their field of vision but his eyes sparkled with a peculiar achievement.

They silently watched the twins; Naruto had whipped out a book and was reading it while Rin was tidying up her hair, her eyes looking anywhere but at them. The blonde twin broke the silence, "so…does anyone know any games?"

The door to the Kage's booth burst open suddenly and each guard stood at attention as their respective Kage nodded for them to follow, neither twin knew that this much time had passed. Minato looked between the trussed up appearance of his daughter, her cheeks still blazing red and she was using her palms to cover them, while Naruto had a half lidded, lazy look in his eye as well as his usual lazy backwards lean, something he still kept during his Kakashi craze phase. Their father noticed that his usually messy hair was a little bit messier with barely visible hand trails, their tantos were sheathed and in their grasp, they didn't know that he had her weapon and she had his, but Minato knew. No Namikaze spoke for a while as their father scrutinised them critically with his eyes, until Naruto's eyes widened suddenly, "how did Mikoto do?" they weren't able to watch since they had an obligation to their Kage before anything else,

The man allowed him to veer his attention away from them, just that once, as he walked ahead, the twins walked by his side, "she's going to fight next month against the Kazekage's son,"

"The one you helped correct his seal?" Rin asked,

"The same one?"

"Is he stable?" Naruto asked,

"More or less, he didn't really speak when his fight came so I won't know," they exited the building, choosing to walk through the forest of death to the village rather than follow the well-lit underground tunnel, it was relaxing, "when the last part of the exams come by the guards are permitted to stay with us in the booth, there's enough space for all of us," the twins nodded and Minato continued, partly paying attention when Naruto glared darkly into the dark recesses of the forest as he anticipated a giant tiger about to leap on them, the animal whimpered and slinked away from them after Naruto targeted his killer intent on it, "what has Ibiki said about our Sound friend?"

Rin answered the question, "he said that the guy must have a really high pain tolerance, both psychological and physical, so he couldn't squeeze much out of him besides what nii-san told you," the blonde father furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion and motioned for the girl to keep talking as they walked, "Ibiki-kun asked for his name and the reason why the Otokage wanted Sasuke and Mikoto-chan but he was tight lipped about it. Even after he told him that he knew that Orochimaru was the Otokage, he was just really surprised but nothing,"

"Did he set Anko on him?"

The blonde girl nodded, "yup, still nothing. She thinks she's losing her touch," she giggled behind her hand and kicked a small rock out of her way, the rock hit the forehead of a gorilla, knocking it out instantly,

"I advised him to allow Inoichi-san to look at the Sound ninja," Naruto added as allowed his tanto sheath to drag on the ground, creating a thin line as he walked, "he was much more successful than the other two, understandably,"

"And…?" the Hokage prodded his two most trusted ninja, who doubled up as his oldest children. They were among the few shinobi he allowed knowledge of triple S class secrets since they had proved time without number that they were indeed loyal to Konoha, the other few were Yugao, Tenzo, Shukaku, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Plus, they were S rank ninjas, it would take a large amount of effort to capture them to _**and**_ torture the secrets out of them,

"The written report is in your office in the A rank locker-"

Minato interrupted the boy, "why A rank?"

"Turns out that Orochimaru still wants to kill you, so he theorizes that killing Mikoto first would break you,"

The legendary ninja laughed darkly, "if he kills her I will kill him, he should know that by now,"

"He does but the snake summoner is crazy and acts unpredictably, the messenger doesn't know all that much why he wants Sasuke," Naruto continued, "let's assume it's because of his sharingan,"

"So no invasion just yet then," the older Namikaze mused,

The red head looked at his sister shortly and continued, "I honestly think that if he does try an invasion it would end before it really starts; there are many high ranked ninja allied to Konoha in attendance," the spectating Chill, Marsh, Sand and Waterfall ninjas were the first people that popped into the older man's mind, the rest included Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kureanai, the guards, and many more people, "it would be a really stupid move on his part if he invades,"

"Not only would we know where his base is but we will, _of_ _course_ , retaliate," Rin finished, "but like Naruto-nii said, he's crazy and acts unpredictably, so do you want us to call Jiraiya-ero-baka back or maybe look for Tsunade-baa-chan,"

"Jiraiya is investigating something in demon country for me and Tsunade is still nowhere to be found, Shizune keeps us updated about her but is hesitant to reveal their travel plans, she says it's as far as she wants to go behind Tsunade's back. We have more than enough ninjas to defend Konoha if anything happens," they nodded in agreement and exited the forest, they were immediately greeted by five ANBU ninjas that acted as the Hokage's guards when the twins were too occupied, "I want you two to focus on our barriers and migration logs, then walk around the clan compounds, hopefully they won't mind too much, and help around. I'll see both of you this night," the look in his eyes made them know that he was making them do this for a reason,

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they said and the old Namikaze spared them a smile as he walked off into the town as his guards followed after in secret in his surroundings.

The Yondaime placed a lot of trust on his oldest children, an amount of trust people would consider unadvisable but he wasn't a lot of people. They were his greatest pride and he always felt like they were still trying to prove something to him. Namikaze Mikoto had big shoes to fill, considering just who her father was and her older siblings; she was pretty much born with a chip on her shoulder and bore the full brunt of expectations well enough. The twins and their father had to repeatedly remind the young girl that she was already considerably strong for her age; she didn't need to go over and beyond to show them. The twelve year old genin wanted to use the chunin exams to show them that she could reach their notoriety, winning it was just an added bonus. Her biggest challenges would probably be the Kazekage's son, Sabaku no Gaara, the youngest child of the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Sasuke (who also had a chip on his shoulder) and the mysterious medic ninja, Yakushi Kabuto.

Gaara's match was among the shortest since he immediately crushed his Chill opponent into unconsciousness, thankfully he wouldn't die from his wounds but he will be out of commission for a while. He was a silent spectre, much like her older brother, and this made her weary of him whenever they passed by each other in the arena. She refused to show any fear.

Sasuke's match wasn't too long; he had used shuriken connected to strings and fire jutsu to scorch a path through Kankuro's puppet collection. Sasuke was probably Mikoto's longest rival, seeing as she and the boy had met when Naruto dropped her off at the Uchiha compound with her Uchiha namesake, Uchiha Mikoto, for the day while he went to run a quick house errand with Itachi for the Uchiha clan heads wife; Rin had left for a mission a week prior. She and Sasuke were just three then but the amount of loathing they had for each other was staggering, even to the Uchiha matriarch, so much so that the simple matter of passing a glass of water to the other would take five minutes which was because they preferred glaring at each other. This was mainly because Naruto and Itachi were rivals (and friends), their childish logic summarized that they too should be rivals. Their spars in the academy were so serious that Iruka preferred not to let them fight each other.

Then lastly was the Sound medic ninja, Kabuto. The bespectacled man always gave her the creeps with the way he smiled at her randomly. He was pitted against a Marsh genin and he used thirty minutes to play with her, making it painfully obvious that he was not just a normal genin. She promised herself that she would put him down, no matter what it took. The simple way he smiled at her made her feel like he was undermining her.

That infuriated her like nothing else.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, the youngest Namikaze offspring never relented in her assault of a seal enhanced training dummy, jammed on a wooden pole in her family's training ground. Her katana had been discarded in the living room of the house and her blue and black apron shirt was off to reveal the form fitting black singlet she had on under it that matched her tight black shorts and her black knee socks. She glared at the smiling dummy, hating it more and more as it continued rising back up after each blow. She spun on her heel and the kick connected to the side of the dummy's head, and continued in the turn to also drive her elbow through the inanimate objects ribs. It fell back with the pole holding it up but slowly rose back up again, its drawn shit eating grin making her feel like it was looking down on her.

She yelled and was about to drive her clawed fingers through its head, her intention to tear it to pieces, before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She quickly turned around and the knee she sent to the person's stomach was slapped back down by a palm to her knee. Mikoto pulled her leg back and thrust her palm forward; the person leaned to the side, away from the hand and simply tripped the red haired girl. As she tried to struggle to her feet and regain the air that had been driven out of her lungs but a foot was placed on her stomach to hold her down.

The girl growled at the person and squinted her eyes up, trying to see past the sharp beams of sunlight until her eyes focused on the persons face. She slowly relaxed and closed her eyes when she saw that it was her older sister, Namikaze Rin, who looked down on her with concern. The blonde speedster gently removed her foot and helped her sister up when she noticed that she had calmed down, Mikoto opened her eyes and realized that Naruto was standing behind her twin; his eyes also glinted with worry. Rin dusted the girls back for the grass and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes, purple and blue clashed then as the purple searched her eyes for any clue on what was wrong.

She then found what she was looking for, "your fight was epic, Mikoto-chan," the blonde girl beamed, the younger girls lips twitched upwards but she hurriedly suppressed it as she crossed her arms,

"How would you know that? You weren't even there,"

"We're really sorry for not being there, Mikoto-chan, we were tou-sans guards and we had to stay with the others," Rin replied apologetically, "but! We did watch your match from there. I can't be any prouder," she brought the distraught girl into a strong hug, her arms remained limp around her older sister,

"Oh yeah? Then who did I fight?"

"Tatsumaki Kurojin of Suna," Naruto answered, "we even downloaded your fight into our computer," he grinned when her cheeks reddened, Rin cooed and hugged her even tighter, this time Mikoto slowly circled her arms around her sister.

The fight had been spectacular to watch. Tatsumaki was a short sword user that was very well versed in using her weapon; the fight admitably pushed Mikoto close to her limits. It ended when the Namikaze used brute strength to break her opponents black weapon, following up with a kick to the midsection and a nin-kenjutsu move her mother's clan created called the _Nin-kenjutsu: Wind release: Yami sickle and scythe_. The jutsu started with her stabbing her weapon into the ground violently, creating cracks that followed after her opponent's airborne body. A wall of transparent wind sickles rose from the ground and held her in place while Mikoto went through a long chain of hand seals, with each hand seal short-handed wind scythes materialized and nailed Tatsumaki all over her body, all except her head and her heart. The bloody girl called for a forfeit before Mikoto could begin another chain of hand seals. The only reason the jutsu wasn't A rank instead of B rank was because it could easily be broken out of if the victim channelled even a drop of _fire_ affinity chakra. That is, if the victim is able to see through the haze of blood and pain to do so. Sadly for Tatsumaki she didn't know how to channel fire chakra, only wind.

The red haired girl had accompanied her opponent to the infirmary.

Naruto looked at the sun and said, "you should take a few days to rest, I'm sure your tired," he raised his hand when the girl was about to object, "I know you much better than you know yourself," she wanted to complain about that but a pointed look from him kept her quiet, "I promise we'll go shopping for a claymore tomorrow,"

"And I'll come too!" Rin said as she released the little girl from the hug,

"Thank you, Naruto-nii-san, Rin-nee-chan,"

"Don't sweat it," the older red head replied, "and tou-san said that we're going to be with him in his booth for the next part of the exams, so no throwing any more tantrums, ok?" he smirked in amusement as she muttered her reply,

"Ok…"

"Good, now go watch some television or something," he peeked up at the sun again and continued, "I think 'Captain Yoruichi-senpai and the Island of Dreams' is on,"

"I'm twelve years old damn it! That shows for kids," the female twin shared a knowing look with her brother and they looked back at the girl silently, "I'm not five damn it!" she put her foot down,

"You still wear your Captain Yoruichi-senpai pyjamas and you still have her poster up in your room," Rin said teasingly,

"Yeah, but only cuz I keep forgetting to take it down,"

"Uh huh, sure, if you insist," Naruto muttered and watched as the girl stomped down the training field and into the house, idly picking up her discarded apron shirt on the way and slinging it over her right shoulder. She sent the twins a defiant raspberry as she finally entered the house, not even five seconds later the catchy tunes of the children's show blared loudly and the twelve year old genin muttered curses as she hurriedly tried to reduce the volume, swiftly ignoring the loud cackles of her older sister, "she's just too cute," Naruto said with a shake of his head. It was funny how he was Sasuke's role model and Itachi was Mikoto's role model; the older Uchiha brother never let him live it down, and he never allowed him to as well.

The S rank twins then took their time as they walked to each entrance and exit gate together. At each gate they asked for the migration logs and looked for any suspicious characters; it was possibly the most tedious and boring job they ever did since dozens of people moved in and out of Konoha on a daily basis, making the books the log was recorded in were as thick as a hand span. It might have been the chunin gate keeper's jobs to thoroughly look through any persons ID and personality but it was now apparently their duty to double check. It was nearly pointless.

After checking the logs of the four gates the twins proceeded to the clan district, which was the biggest, widest and oldest district in all of Konoha. The first clan they visited was the Nara clan, since it was the closest to the entrance to the district, the reason being that it would be too 'troublesome' if they had to walk far before they left the district. Naruto had to help round up some deer that had escaped their enclosure and Rin gossiped away with the Nara wives. The Yamanaka didn't really need that much help; rather the male members of the clan kept throwing blatant suggestions at Rin, which flew right over her head. Naruto's dark presence kept them away. The Akimichi clan were like their mind walker friends, the female clan members flirted with the oblivious red head, with him chalking it up as them being overly friendly with him. That didn't stop Rin from barking at them. The Hyuuga clan head had asked Rin to spar with their older students to show them how much harder the real world ninjas were compared to their instructors as well as possibly give them a goal to surpass, while Naruto was asked to help a branch clan instructor with his class by adding in helpful, theoretical advice when it was asked. The fact that he was one of the most well-versed hunter ninjas that was still alive in Konoha as well as his very, ominous presence cast a looming shadow over the class, subduing the students in fear induced paralysis; which wasn't his intention but it was what the branch member instructor had asked him to do, apparently the branch member students were among the rowdiest recorded. The Kurama main branch family had been murdered by the dead clan heads own daughter in a demonic rage so the only branch family were spared before Yakumo was contained by the villages ANBU, so the twins helped the nine year old orphan do some chores around the house and keep her company. Naruto checked and reinforced her demon containment seal and Rin helped bring the girl out of her shell; it would take years of continued effort but she was prepared to see it to the end. The girl barely allowed them to leave but after getting a reassurance from the red haired twin that they would be back she let them leave. Kakashi, the very last known Hatake, had moved out of his clan compound for personal reasons, so they didn't need to visit his clan compound. The Shimura clan had been reduced to a single, old and senile man called Danzo that served as one of the Hokage's advisors; every time he saw them he would always give them an unnerving stare and spoke like he was at the end of a tunnel; in a very hollow, empty voice. He helped the old man with maintaining his empty clan house and quickly moved to the last clan compound, situated in a cluster of trees and away from the other clan compounds.

Naruto's hand reached forward and he firmly shook the hand of the Aburame clan head, Shibi. They had been let into the compound and led to the clan heads house, seeing as it was a tradition to greet the owner of the house before a visitor was at liberty to move around. This was a tradition the twins respected since they were also from a clan and that they wouldn't be happy to see a stranger walking around their clan compound, even though it was deserted since they had all moved to the Uchiha clan compound. Naruto could hear a low buzz from the stoic clan head as they also added nods of respect before their unclasped their hands. He looked over his shoulder and saw his wife, Yumi Aburame, also sending her a nod. The woman exchanged nods with her sister, who stood behind him,

"Your father said we were to expect you, Naruto-san," Shibi droned as he started walking back into the compound with Naruto at his side and his wife and Naruto's twin following from behind, "we want to use your visit as an opportunity to study how a non-clan mate would handle a dangerous hive,"

"You want to place a hive in us?" Rin said sceptically, dreading the answer but sighed when the man shook his head,

"No, we want to see how one with your vast exposure to insects and florae will tame a hive that has been giving us trouble," they walked through the compound and most Aburame clan members stopped what they were doing to watch them walk toward their hive breeding chamber, without looking the man noticed Naruto's attention, "do not worry, we are just not too accustomed to having visitors,"

"I wonder why," Rin muttered but ducked her head when Naruto glared at her over his shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

"There is no need for apologies, it is the reason why our ancestors moved here," the silent clan feared rejection almost as much as they feared a hive rebellion, it was why they actively strived against confrontation among allies; it was best not to hear and see the rejection than feel it,

"So about that hive…" Naruto asked. The three ninjas and one house wife ended up in a medium sized building that was made completely out of steel, the roof was flat and the doors were extremely thick; from what Naruto could see, there weren't any holes big enough for a bug to crawl through.

The twins were among the short list of people that the Yondaime allowed knowledge of the intricate ways Konoha ran; this included how each clan operated. This knowledge was heavily guarded by each clan member but they were entitled to share this with the village leader, as sited by the clan charter. These clan secrets were recorded and stored in these various clans, rather than with the Hokage, who wasn't made aware of their location; so that if they were ever stolen the blame would be on the clan and not the Hokage. The clans were allowed to keep their clan based secrets and personal secrets as well but when it came to secrets that affected the way the village ran, like with why the almost extinct Hatake clan always wore half masks over the lower half of their faces or why the Kurama clan even had the demon in the first place, or even why the dying Shimura clan were able to use wind affinity chakra to the extent that it could be classified as a clan based ability. These seemingly small things greatly affected the village. This was why Shibi, who was well aware of who the Hokage wanted to know these secrets to, didn't hesitate before he began explaining exactly what he wanted from the twins as they stopped directly in front of the door.

"Do you remember, Naruto-san, when you were fifteen and you personally sought me out here?" the clan head asked and the teen nodded, "you pleaded for me to teach you all I know about Praying Mantis,"

Apparently, they learnt that there were different containment houses for different kinds of hives. Like the one they were in one would possibly be the strangest in history. There was a single blood red female praying mantis female sitting frozen in the centre of the room with hundreds of tiny mantis marching around her. The red queen of the mantis was about two inches tall and the reason they assumed she was the queen, despite the obvious fact that there were hundreds of her kind walking protectively around her, was the golden leaf like crest on her head, like she had been born with it. This crest shone in the dimly lit containment area.

"When you agreed to give us a single one of your summons we studied it and discovered that it was able to multiply itself limitedly; that is, only ten subdivisions before it stops, then the clones would multiply and stop and so on. Did you know this?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "they had refused any other person near them, I wanted to see if you could calm them down,"

"Do you plan on putting them into a child?" Naruto asked quietly as he carefully rolled up his black sleeves to show the dual summoning seals that were beautifully tattooed to his arms,

"Honestly…not for a little while. I want to ensure that their existence is not volatile to our clan,"

"The mantis are extraordinarily careful on who they allow in their nest, so much so that the last person to sign their contract was eaten alive by his own summons when he took one of their own without proper permission, unlike what I did," he silently motioned for the people to step back a little, "but before I attempt what I'm about to attempt I want to make you aware of the consequences,"

"Like what?" the bug user clan head asked blankly,

"This nest is an extension of my summons, which, since I was fifteen, is an extension of me. If I convince them that you people aren't a threat then you should know that if they are placed in a suitable host then that host would be an extension of me, seeing as this hive has my chakra,"

"…understood. The mantises are a rare and regal summons that has been known to fight devastatingly, I honestly wish for it to be assimilated into the clan. Will you be willing to teach the host?" the dark man droned,

"I'm not sure what I will teach the person that you wouldn't be able to but I agree, a student would be good," he said this over his shoulder as he walked unafraid to the swarming nest and stopped three inches away.

The queen slowly looked at him and he could feel the condescending air she used in that single motion. He looked at the tiny insect and levelled his palms at the female mantis, the seals on his seals glowed an ominous red and the soldiers around the woman prepared to jump in the way of the imminent attack if it ever came, they fluttered their wings threateningly, their united noise sounded like a violent monster truck revving up its engine. The teen remained stone faced as the red glow finally covered his palm, spinning into a whirlpool to meet at the very centre before a short burst of smoke later and a tiny white seed shot from his palm, passing through the frantic defence the mantis were assembling and impacted directly in front of the bored female mantis. The female looked down at the seed and poked it with a claw as Naruto's palm smoked to a stop and the red glow of his seal went back up his arm, blinking off. The mantis queen hummed and a single soldier marched forward, the male soldier examined the seed more closely, even using its hooked claws to hold it up and turn it over as its beady eyes looked over it. It chirped and handed the seed to the queen with a deep bow; the queen took it and promptly ignored the soldier as it scampered back to the hastily formed defence as one of the flyers. The queen looked at Naruto curiously and noticed that, despite the loud buzzing and the hundreds of mantis that were on his body, he stayed clam, even his heart beat didn't waver with fear, despite the claws the mantis had on his neck, ready to sever his jugular at a moment's notice if he made any wrong moves. The red haired Namikaze stood like a statute, knowing that if he even breathed a little deeper his life would be cut short.

The queen, ever so slowly, gnawed into the seed, before it out rightly swallowed the whole thing. The royal female used her claws to scratch the ground once and the mantis on his body leaped off him, but hovered around him. She made a short motion with her other claw and Naruto spoke, "they are good people, I swear in the name of the Empress," he wasn't in any way beneath his summons but rather they had established a mutual respect for each other, he rarely if ever swore with his matriarchal summons leaders name but this was a possible move that would make Konoha stronger. The queen seemed to snort in amusement at what he said but Naruto held up his right forearm to her, showing the symbol the empress herself had engraved there before the summoning seal fully came about; two claw slashes going down vertically and a horizontal line near the very bottom. The mark was the lone part of the seal that remained red. This was why the queen raised both of her claws in the air, commanding her soldiers to stand down as she nodded to Naruto, the soldiers each bowed a little to him and resumed their circular march around their queen.

Naruto turned to his silent audience and smirked a little, "well, I guess we now have a mantis nest in Konoha huh,"

As he and his sister silently left the clan compound, after biding the clan head and his wife goodbye, his mind once again wondered on the strict structure of the praying mantis summoning clan; there were five queen mantis in the summoning realm, one for each chakra affinity and more than a dozen mantis commanders under these queens that commanded hundreds of mantis in specific fields like hunting, stealth, frontline combat, support, among many others. At the very top of the summoning clan was the Empress, who was much smaller than her giant, ideal summon sized queens and commanders, standing about five inches tall. The queen was a blazing white with golden claws and wings, her clans symbol was spread out on her folded wings. The mantis' were strictly hierarchical and had so far survived by this chain of command.

How he had even found the summoning scroll was a story for another time.

As the duo left the cluster of trees that surrounded the secluded bug clan and walked away from the clan district. Naruto, who had stronger sensory abilities than his sister, slowed down a little so his sister wouldn't notice, and looked up at the top of a residential building situated in the upper class district leading towards the Hokage's tower, and looked at Gaara. The one tails holder was sitting cross legged on the edge of the building with his massive sand gourd strapped to his back. The other red head didn't seem fazed that Naruto had caught sight of him. Rin obliviously kept on chatting away as Naruto stopped to stare down the boy his father had helped fix his beast containment seal. The sand user, for close to the first time in his life, didn't detect the usual fear others had for him in the S rank Namikaze. Matter of fact, he suspected that the older red head had sensed him the very moment he started stalking them, starting from when they left the clan district. The sand user had his arms crossed as he wondered if it was a popular trait for Namikaze to never fear, like when Mikoto had _shoulder checked_ him as they left the arena, it took him a monumental amount of effort to not instinctively crush her with his sand. Minato had saved him from the crazy screaming in his head but the damage had more or less been done, it was only out of respect buried under layers of fear did he not kill the genin Namikaze; she had three S rank family members ready to end him at a moments notice.

Make no mistake, he wasn't afraid of them, he was just…curious on how speedster clan members lacked the patented fear others, even strangers, held for him. The Kazekage's son could only stare in open shock at the back of his red haired opponent as she walked away; her brother had even choked on the air he was breathing at how relaxed she was, even after watching exactly what he could do in a fight. It was that sort of disrespect that…intrigued the solemnly quiet boy.

Intrigued and enraged him.

He abruptly glared harshly at the lax red head and disappeared in a sand shunshin.

 **Authors note**

 **Yup, so that's done.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review on your thoughts of this chapter, if you don't mind.**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **Guess who's back. I've got my laptop charger and I fixed my laptop so the battery power is much better, seeing as I don't have the money to simply buy another one…yet…**

 **Anyway…**

 **When I was using my sister's computer I had the genius idea of writing as many new fics and chapters to these fics as possible so that I can put them up maybe twice a week. My average chapter per week is about four, maybe five, so I thought that I would be able to just go with that; putting up two chapters a week. But guess what? Her charger burnt up and spoiled. Yup, I kid you not. For a while I felt cursed cuz her laptop or her charger isn't the kind to just give up the ghost so easily. But the good news is that her computer (need I tell you that a laptop is a kind of computer?) and mine are working now and I got those new fics into my computer. Hopefully updates would go back to how they used to be. Though I do still want to stick with the two updates a week thing. School has resumed and I have many commitments to work on, posting story updates on this site is one of them, so I'll be multi-tasking a lot. So I plan on updating on Fridays and Sundays, if I can't make one of them I'll update on Monday. At night. I'm not going to always post updated stories, maybe new stories but hopefully updates' come when they come. Not that you have to worry about update times, just sit back, relax and read…**

 **And I haven't forgotten about my older stories, its hard to do that. Updates for a few of them aren't done yet (Shadows smirk, Red Dawn, Out of the Blue and Greatness). BUT! If everything goes well I will have at least something new to put up twice a week. The only problem I see is that the network here is atrocious. Horrible. Simply disgusting XD**

 **Shout out to 'Kiege': I try my best. Thanks!**

 **To 'Lrmccr7': they already are a couple, more or less, but don't expect them to be making out in public. It's…hard to explain the kind of relationship they have. Maybe this chapter would shed some light on that.**

 **To 'SlyUzumakiVii': haha XD if only I knew how to write lemons I would definitely do that.**

 **To 'Spark': Yes, they will and I will have fun writing about it.**

 **To 'Guest': not sure who you are but whatever. I blame myself for not being clear. What I meant was meant that if Naruto and Rin were ever to fight each other without holding back (and I mean speed, weapons, chakra, jutsu, whatever) they MIGHT rip a hole in time and space. A black hole. But fighting others is free game. Cool?**

 **To 'Red Eyes. B God': yes, he is.**

 **As always, shout out to my friend** **Kilare T'Suna** **for letting me make this story. Thanks a bunch dude. I freaking appreciate the stuffing out you.**

 **Also, don't forget to drop a review.**

 **I have so many things to say but I don't want to bore you guys so…**

 **Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 3

"Next match, Namikaze Mikoto vs. Sabaku no Gaara!" The proctor yelled from the centre of the arena as the last fighters were carted off on stretchers after a simultaneous double knock out.

The sand user wasted no time appearing by the proctor in a sand shunshin, his eyes immediately went to his female opponent. The red haired girl was busy searching the crowd until her eyes stopped at the Kage's box, straight into her father's soft blue eyes, he sent he a discreet thumb up,

"You can do it Mikoto-chan! I believe in you!" the older Namikaze winced at the volume Rin had yelled in as she wildly flapped her arms around, the girl hesitantly smiled at her, then lastly her eyes went to her older brother, Naruto. Her fellow red head looked at her with a small grin on his face and nodded, at this she puffed out her chest and leaped over the edge of the competitors' box, landed on the ground solidly and stopped barely even a foot away from her opponent, Gaara. Her new claymore was sheathed on her waist and she idly kept her left hand on the handle, preparing for a draw if necessary. The jounin proctor looked between them and noticed the lightning that passed between them, he sighed tiredly and prepared his mind to call up more medics after the match.

"You are not afraid of me," Gaara stated as he crossed his arms, "why?"

"My nii-san says that fear is only in the mind, overcoming it there means you can overcome it in reality,"

"He is a fool for telling you that,"

Mikoto bared her teeth in rage at the insult to her precious older brother as she tightly squeezed the handle of her new weapon till her knuckles turned white, then she remembered the advice her brother had given her a month ago in the forest of death; don't let your emotions control you. She smoothed over her face and smiled widely at the red head across from her with her eyes closed, "I'll make you regret ever saying that, I promise,"

Gaara frowned deeply and glared at her, "and I promise to grind your bones into nothing with my sand while the Red demon watches,"

"Enough," the proctor cut in and took a step back as they both looked at him with underlying bloodlust in their eyes, Gaara's rage being more physical that Mikoto's, "Namikaze Mikoto vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Begin!"

Not even seconds later, tendrils of sand shot out from the boy's gourd to the girl. Mikoto leaped back twice and flipped dextrously over a sand tendril that attempted to snag her leg. She grit her teeth as she unsheathed her four foot long claymore with both hands, sparkling with silver and black metal, and drove the weapon clean through the sand as she touched down,

" _Wind release: Pulse!"_ the counter attack created a ball of air from the contact point and this ball expanded over her, exploding outwards and pushing the sand away from her. She then ducked her head and ran to the red head with her sword flying in her hand behind her, she skidded on her knees under a swing from a sand tendril and used the slide to turn around, Gaara looked at her over his shoulder with boredom being the dominant emotion there as she spun like a top in a tight circle and swung her sword at him, _"Water release: Pulse!"_ as her blade smashed against the imperial sand defence on his back water blasted from the blade, bathing the sand boy and her.

His eyes widened in horror as his sand became limper after the single attack. The water just kept on pouring from the blade and the girl held on strong as each wave splashed from the blade over them. There were seals on the very tip of the blade that glowed blue until the seals flickered off and the water stopped flowing out. She savagely kicked his back forward and he flew through the air, hitting the wall and falling back into the knee height water in the arena, air bubbles floated up and popped where he lay.

The boy lay blissfully in the water; his sand soaked so much that they didn't budge under his command and the red haired girl walked to him cautiously, her claymore in both of her hands, ready for any surprise. In his semi-unconscious mind he wondered just how much the girl had prepared for their encounter, no one ever thought to use this much water against him and this was why he succeeded in his missions. Each drop of water that his opponents sent could be shared among his sand so thinly that it might as well not be there in the first place, but Mikoto, a genius genin, had neutralized the biggest weapon in his arsenal. His lungs began burning for air and he tried to will his limp arms to move but they remained heavy as stone, he couldn't even open his eyes. It might have been shock that he had been bested so quickly and so easily or it could have been an underlying fear for the girl but the one thing that made him snap his eyes open with blood red rage was a memory.

A day before Red demon-sama day a year ago his father, the Kazekage, had commanded that he lie down on an operating table so that Naruto could administer the beast containment seals his father had given him but he had refused and went berserk. They were far away in the same cave the one tails had been sealed in so they weren't worried about the civilian populace being injured. He had been halfway to being full Shukaku and ready to use all the sand in the desert, spread out for miles and miles around, to destroy Sunagakure and his father. That is, until Naruto stopped the older red head from acting and opted to try his luck against him. The ghost speed user opened a water satchel and squirted the contents into the air; he then moved his right hand, palm open, so quickly that the spray of water collected back together into a smooth water sphere. He then used his other hand to flash through a chain of fifty hand seals quickly and muttered a low jutsu,

" _Water release: Black water vortex,"_ the sphere of water that levitated in his speedily moving right hand then spun within itself. This was when he began running at him with double high jounin speed so that he could concentrate of the spinning ball of water in his hands, running directly on each sand attack that was shot at him. Before Gaara even knew it the spinning ball of water was thrown at him, much to close for him to dodge but he did raise a wall of sand to block. The water expanded, moving like an octopus, over the scorching hot sand and over the desperate sand user till he was basically in a large bubble of water that spun within itself like a washing machine. He was thrown around in the bubble violently for five minutes before the air in his lungs ran out and he passed out. The jutsu was an A rank Namikaze ninjutsu only ghost speed users were capable of using but wasn't regularly used since it consumed more than half of their chakra, Naruto was only still standing since he was part Uzumaki; his heritage from that clan was a massive well of chakra. Plus, ghost speed users were rare so that jutsu was locked away deep in the Namikaze jutsu vault in their clan compound.

It was possibly the fastest and easiest he had ever been taking down and that had sobered him up till this day but that day still haunted his every waking days; that there was a single individual out there that was so strong he could toy with him, seeing as if he resorted to using all the sand in the desert his father might find it difficult to hold him down. It was possible that since the very moment they had been paired against each other that the Namikaze prodigy knew how to take him down; he didn't believe she would resort to asking her older siblings on tips on how to take him down. That fact alone scared him, as a small bubble of air slip out of the side of his lips and his red hair swayed with the water, and he couldn't remember the day he had ever been scared of anyone, except with Mikoto's older brother and his father. The water around him bubbled as the thought of him fearing the youngest Namikaze settled in his mind, toxic red chakra leaked out from his body and slowly spread around him. If he was going to go down, he would go down fighting with everything he had in him; even though he was too soaked in chakra water to fully summon the one tails he would do what he could to fulfil his promise to the Namikaze. The boy's eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated to a tiny dot as red veins pulsed from the edge of his eyeballs. He roared from his underwater weight prison and the water exploded upwards like a geyser, forcing Mikoto to surf on the water to get closer to the centre, her right hand tightly holding the sword she had bought. Her feet left tiny ripples on the water as she ran head first into the tall geyser in the middle of the arena, her sword flying behind her but she was going to quickly to dodge the normal sized mucky brown arm that shot out from the geyser at her. She grunted as the fist hit her square in the face and another met her unprotected stomach, the last one hit her left cheek. Blood spewed out of her mouth as she careened and bounced on the water.

She didn't allow her body to slow down before she got her hands under her and flipped three times, landed on the wall and flipped forward once back onto the water, small ripples flowed out from under her feet as she landed. She rolled her neck painfully, the crack making the audience wince and she ran her left sleeve over her mouth to clean up the blood though it then smeared a little down her chin. Her eyes were fixed on the now settled water geyser at the new Gaara; he was now encased in a wet sand body that was deep brown from the water. His head was covered in this sand leaving his lower face. There were lines and cracks running through his body, symbolizing the demon chakra flowing through him, but the wet sand armour didn't dry. Hand to hand wasn't his best fighting ability but he was passable there, she didn't know that the armour, although provided a great defence and offense, was very slow.

"Your son can still use his kekkai genkai with all that water soaked in his sand?" Minato asked the older Kage beside in bewilderment,

"He has been training to ever since Naruto-san left Suna," the man replied,

"But how is that possible? That much water in his sand should weigh more than a ton," Tu, leader of hidden Marsh, asked sceptically,

"Gaara has always hated being weak, the weight of the sand and water is nothing, my only concern is on how long he would be able to hold it up,"

"Especially with all that beast chakra he's using," Naruto muttered with his eyes narrowed, "question is, would Mikoto use her own tailed beast as well?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Minato replied to his male bodyguard

Mikoto did something that surprised the audience; she stabbed her claymore into the water and the handle stuck out of the water to show that it was indeed sheathed in the ground. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation as the youngest Namikaze prodigy cracked her fists and discarded her claymore sheath next to her claymore. The proctor looked between them, standing a little bit away from their fight, and swallowed a little as the water began to slowly churn within itself, Mikoto and Gaara though didn't move with the water, the proctor made sure he was securely stuck to the wall. Suddenly the girl bent down and began running forward, her footsteps making a low _pitter_ _pattering_ sound as they hit the water, the audience remained silent as they watched the girl close the distance between her and the Kazekage's youngest son. Her right fist shot forward as she almost got to the boy, who remained unmoving, and the crowd erupted into crowing cheers as a wet sandy wall erupted from in front of him. Her fist smashed against the wet wall and it blasted inwards. She kept up her onslaught until a sandy arm pushed through the wall on the other side and nailed her face; she ducked the other blow and, with a yell of effort, punched the self-replenishing wet sand wall.

"Hyah!"

 _Boom!_

As the wall crumbled Gaara wasted no time to dart to her with a head butt to her head and a knee to her stomach, which was counter with her own knee. She slid around him and palm struck his back between his shoulder blades. The resounding thud echoed over the noisy crowd and she just barely leaned to her right as a sharp tendril shot from his neck, scratching her cheek lightly in the process. Though a dozen sand fists shot out from underneath her and punched her right under her chin, lifting her off the ground and slapping back onto the water, still floating on it. Gaara raised both of his hands into the air and a wall of water soaked sand slowly rose behind him, he growled as Mikoto painfully got back to her feet, she grabbed her chin and winced at the pain throbbing in it,

"Stay down!" the boy screamed and the sand wall divided into hundreds of poles that almost reached as high as the open roof of the arena, each pole swelled up at the tips to form boxing gloves, following the action of Gaara's balled fists, _"A thousand sand fists of doom!"_ his scream echoed over the uneasy noise of the crowd. Mikoto looked on with one eye open and a mouthful of blood pouring down her chin at the incoming sand fists.

Without looking Minato raised his hand for Naruto to stand down, "no, let her fight her own battles," the boy grit his teeth and grudgingly stood down, Rin though looked on worriedly as the fists got even closer to her sister but sighed in relief as the 'Mikoto' that was savagely punched exploded into a puff of chakra smoke.

Gaara looked around with his eyes wide and found his opponent standing further back than her dispelled clone, both of her eyes open and still having flecks of blood on her chin; her clothes were still intact, merely soaked. The sand user commanded the fists to return to him and they hovered over his shoulder, he watched as the girl slapped her palms together, then into the _ram_ hand seal,

" _Uzumaki chakra chains,"_ she said, much to the shock of everyone, especially the other team senseis'

"She can use chakra chains?!" Kureanai muttered hotly to the masked sensei, the man eye smiled back at her,

"Of course she can, she _is_ an Uzumaki," he said it like he was talking to a toddler,

"But Naruto-kun and Rin-chan are not able to use the chakra chains," Gai asked slowly,

"Mikoto's chakra is dense enough to form long chains for an extended period of time, especially since she has the Kyuubi, but the twin's chakra is only dense enough for chakra construction," Kakashi explained,

"Chakra construction?" Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, questioned as she watched three dozen golden chakra chains slither out from the youngest Namikaze's back but not tearing her combat uniform, these chains waved like snakes in the air around Mikoto, their tips turning into sharp speared tips, "what's that?"

It was Asuma that explained it to the waiting genin, even the visiting genin listened in, "chakra construction is when the chakra of the person is dense enough to create objects, like weapons and even clothes, but not like combining the Yin and yang chakra since with chakra construction the creations remain the colour of the persons chakra and isn't exactly…what's the word…? Permanent,"

"Is that why the bloody sun are so strong? They are able to create weapons at will," another Konoha sensei asked the late Sandaime's son,

"Creating a weapon is one thing, using it well is another," the legendary copy ninja continued, he then entered is teacher mode, "you see, Uzumaki Kushina-sensei was one of the greatest Uzumaki of her time and since she was born from that clan she had super dense chakra, enough to make even thousands of chains that were able to hold down the nine tailed beast if she ever wanted. This dense super chakra watered down a little in the twins, only allowing them to chakra construct object, mostly short to mid-distance objects, for use rather than full on chains since, depending on the chakra capacity and density, the chakra chains could extend really, really far,"

"Can they make throwing weapons then?" Tenten asked as she watched the chakra chains of the Namikaze girl clash against the sand fists of the sand user, the chains drilled through the sand and wrapped around the red haired boy, who looked on with wide, horrified eyes as his attack was nullified, "I mean, since they can't use chakra construction for long distances,"

"That's different, even though I haven't heard them using chakra shuriken before. I'll just say that it wouldn't be as strong as the real shuriken if it flies for a long time away from them," Kakashi said as he scratched his chin, he watched as Mikoto forcefully broke apart the boys sand armour by squeezing it and grinding it with barbed spikes on the golden chain, "that's a reason why people call Rin 'The Angel of Konoha' and Naruto 'The Demon of Konoha'; they can use chakra construction to create wings and they can fly with them but rarely,"

"They can fly?!" Sakura shouted,

"Yes, but not usually. Naruto said it was because flying was too showy, it was more of Rin's thing," Kureanai responded, "and I used to think they couldn't get any stronger," she muttered to herself,

"Same," Kakashi sighed, "I'm so proud!" his eye watered and he sniffed, "you're doing great Mikoto-chan!" he shouted into the arena and sent the girl a thumb up.

The young Namikaze dragged the Kazekage's son to her and held him off the ground just in front of her. Her face was almost emotionless at the way he struggled against the chakra draining chains. She clenched her teeth and swallowed thickly to hold in the anger that wanted to pour out, trying with all her might to suppress the bloodlust that originated from her tailed beast seal.

She forced the boy to look into her eyes as she spoke, "take it back…" she said so quietly that the crowd lessened their noise but only a little to hear what she had said, "take back what you said about my nii-san,"

"Fuck you," Gaara spat and his head cracked to the right at the ground shattering punch the girl gave him, he turned back to her and spat again, another blow met his other cheek, the barbed chains kept digging into his back, squeezing him tighter and tighter with each punch that broke him down. He could feel his cheeks shatter after the next blow and his left eye close after the one after that, his lip split open after another blank faced blow from the girl and blood mixed with spit dribbled from his lips after the next one. Breathing became harder as the chains squeezed him tighter and darkness circled around his eyes with each continued blow.

Temari and Kankuro could only watch in horror as their undefeatable brother was literally at the mercy of the Namikaze prodigy. Worry grew in them with each small twitch of his leg, movement became shorter and they could barely see him breath until the proctor finally called the match in the young girls favour. They wasted no time to jump into the arena and catch their younger brother as the girl threw him at them,

"Medic! We need a medic!" the proctor yelled and four medics ran in to attend to the limp Kazekage's son.

Mikoto numbly watched as the medics frantically tried to sustain the life of the young boy, who was now pretty much a bloody, broken mess of flesh, bone, sand and clothes. She hastily walked to him but the older sand siblings barred her from coming any closer, the sheer hate and fear in their eyes was almost overwhelming, "don't come any closer, you've done enough," Kankuro growled,

"I-I-I'm sorry-" the girl whispered and tried to reach forward past them but Temari cut her off,

"Just…go," the blonde girl said and turned around to look worriedly at her brother as he was gently set on a stretcher, "please," she said quietly and the red haired girls shoulder slumped,

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran off the arena.

"Mikoto-chan wait!" Sakura shouted and ran after her crying team mate down to the lower levels of the arena.

Naruto pursed his lips and looked at his father, the man smiled faintly and nodded in the general direction the young red head had run to. The ghost speed user sighed gratefully before he told his sister, "make sure Gaara is ok," the girl nodded at his order and both leaped over the railing of the Kage's booth. As his feet hit the floor he looked to where his eternal rival, Itachi sat with the rest of the Uchiha clan, and the Uchiha nodded shortly before he looked at the Yondaime. The informal switch of guards had been made but only until the bloody sun returned to their posts.

"Don't you think it's unwise to send out both of your guards?" the Kazekage droned,

"The chunin exam is being hosted in my village. Plus, I don't really need bodyguards," he answered as he looked on as Gaara was slowly carried off on a stretcher over the knee length water (water walking) while Rin, the gentle half of the bloody sun, spoke soothingly to the younger ninjas, gradually making them drop their guard around her and allow her a little bit closer to their broken younger brother. Naruto simply pulled out his sister's claymore, sheathed it and clipped the sheath to his right hip as he exited the main arena. It was after Naruto had smiled with his eyes at him did Gaara finally pass out into blissful unconsciousness.

The hunter jogged after the small chakra he sensed in front of him, knowing that it was Sakura he was using to keep track of his sister. He found the girl knocking against a door to a room and stopped when she saw Naruto coming up to her, "she won't come out,"

He nodded and pressed his ear to the door to hear what was going on, no sound, "Mikoto, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone," a muffled reply came,

"I'm your brother, it's my job to bug you," he expected even a small laugh but he didn't hear any, Sakura nervously waited for the girl to open the door, "I'm not leaving, Miko-chan…?" her eyebrows shot into her hairline at the unfamiliar name for her team mate and she was surprised when the door cracked open a little to show just a single sky blue eye,

"I told you to stop calling me that," the girl mumbled tearfully, "I'm not a kid anymore," she looked like she was about to cry any second,

Naruto's purple eyes softened and he smiled gently at the girl, "you're always going to be my baby sister, Miko-chan, that would never change," the girls lips wobbled and tears began falling from her eyes as she threw the door open to lunge into her big brother for a tight hug, the tears increased as her arms tightened around his back, she refused to cry loudly. The older red head patted her back, "Sakura-san, can we please have some privacy?"

"Mikoto-chan is my friend-"

"Its fine, Sakura-chan, I'll see you later," Mikoto's voice was muffled against the boys flak jacket protected belly as she kept her eyes clenched shut. The pink haired girl nodded curtly and walked off. The older Namikaze remained standing straight as he patted the girls back while she, yet to be as tall as him, stayed where she was, "I don't know what came over me; I just got so… _ **mad**_ …when he insulted you," he didn't wince when she hugged him tighter but relaxed a second later,

The boy's eyebrows rose a little at what she said, "it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! I could have stopped myself but I didn't, I…I just wanted him to take back what he said about you," she exclaimed and looked at him before she again buried her face into his belly, "I'm sorry I didn't live up to my promise, nii-san,"

Naruto's lips twitched upwards in mild amusement, "I once shattered a man's spine for calling Rin an idiot," he stated abruptly and suppressed a grin when she looked up at him again, her mouth gaping in shock, "well…he wasn't really a man…more like a demon but eh,"

"When did _that_ happen?"

"Demon country," he answered shortly, "have you read about the history of our clan?"

"Of course I have, nee-chan taught it to me when I was four,"

"If you really studied our clan history you'll notice that we are very territorial and protective of our family, even against seemingly small insults. Heck, tou-san severely injured the current Tsuchikage's back during the last war when he called his older cousin a ditz and we all know late auntie Kumi _was_ a little ditzy," he winked at her and the girl giggled quietly, hiding her red face in his stomach. He hadn't _exactly_ met Kumi Namikaze; rather he had heard stories of her from his father. Funny stories. "The way you protected my honour is proof enough that you're a true Namikaze, I couldn't be any prouder,"

"Thank you, nii-san," she beamed at him,

He pinched her cheeks and ruffled her hair, laughing at her childish groan, "no problem. Now, I think you should be getting back to the arena; your next match is close," he handed her-her claymore and she clipped it to her hip. They both began walking back to the contestants' booth, "so how was using your claymore?"

"Much better than the katana actually, for some reason I can carry it better than I did with the katana. Is that a bad thing?" she had selected the claymore when she went weapon shopping with her older sister. She personally drew on the affinity storage seals all over the blade and had been assured by the shop owner that there was already a durability seal on it, her job was just to properly maintain the weapon.

He shook his head, "not at all, it just means that heavy weapons are more your style," he flicked his right wrist and a black eight foot long pole spun out of his palm, he hit the base on the ground and a misty blood red blade shot from the top, it was about three and a half feet long (think Soul Eater in…Soul Eater, I DO NOT OWN). He twirled the scythe in his hand and it made a whooshing sound, "like with this scythe to me, I'm not a weapons master but I can hold my own with any light handed weapon. Your sister prefers heavy handed weapons like a broad sword, battle axe, bludgeon, you know," he stopped spinning the black and red chakra construction scythe and it burst into red mist, floating back into Naruto's palm,

"Can I ever be able to use chakra construction?" Mikoto asked as she strained to form her own weapon but only three gold chains crawled out of her wrist,

Naruto chuckled lightly, "your chakra chains are much better than my chakra construction, trust me. Your chains can go at any distance while I can only use short to mid distance, and your chakra is denser than mine, hence its stronger than mine,"

"But…you're so much better than me…"

"Your still a growing girl, you've got time to learn how to use it better," they stopped at the stairs that led up to the contestants booth and the red haired girl quickly hugged her brother one more time before she ran up the stairs,

"See you later, nii-san!" and before she forgot, "and thanks again!"

Every other match seemed to pale against the Hokage's youngest child vs. the Kazekage's youngest child, except the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Hyuuga Neji. That fight had ended with the young Uchiha victorious but with painful pin-like marks on his body where his tenketsu had been poked; he had only dodged this by switching with a log that was riddled with explosive tags.

After an hour long intermission agreed on by the village leaders the exams continued, with the Namikaze genin being the first to be called to fight against…

Kabuto smirked at the way the girl glared at him, expecting him to be intimidated. He didn't expect her to stop in front of him and thrust her hand forward for a hand shake,

"I hope we have a good fight, Kabuto-san,"

He looked down at the hand once and slapped it away, "don't worry kid, I won't beat you too hard," the girl only cracked her neck and took a step back,

"Proctor," she said,

"Alright, Namikaze Mikoto vs. Yakushi Kabuto. Begin,"

Every spectator expected the girl to draw her weapon, it was what they usually came to expect of her in her fights. This time she didn't unsheathe her claymore, rather she ran head first to the older teen as he began talking, "I'm not sure what you expect to do again-" he was silenced when her fist wafted past his face, he smirked cockily but never expected the knee that had been covered by the initial fist to smash against his ribs, there was even spine tingling a crunch on impact. He limped away from the girl and she patiently stayed where she was, watching him nurse his broken ribs with a bright smile on her face, she ran to him when he started talking again, "that was a lucky-" he bent under a spinning kick, leaned back from two solid kicks to his neck, slid to his left from an axe kick but was blindsided when a clone erupted from directly under him, nailing his chin squarely and bursting into thick white chakra smoke.

Yumi Chou, leader of hidden Chill, smirked when she realized the girls plan, "she used the dispelled clones smoke to cover his senses," chakra smoke still carried the chakra of the user until it thinned in the air and returned but it was a sure way to confuse a sensor. Sadly, shadow clones took a lot of chakra to make; this was why people rarely used them.

Mikoto leaped into the smoke as she drew her claymore, disappearing a moment later from their eyes. They could hear sounds of combat, particularly the sounds of metal slicing through flesh, even a muffled pained yell. There were five more puffs of smoke, showing that she had summoned more clones and Kabuto had made the mistake of dispelling them, thickening the chakra smoke around him even more. Finally they could hear the distinct sound of multiple knives sliding through a human body before the smoke was gratefully blown away. They could see Kabuto, barely even standing, with two kunai deep in his arm pits, two through each thigh and calf, two through each lower arm, two in his sides, two in his shoulders and one hilted in his belly.

Chouji gulped at the sight, "Mikoto-chan is so brutal," Shikamaru unconsciously nodded in agreement.

The Namikaze then finished Kabuto off by kicking him face first into the ground and held another kunai blade pointed down, tip to his neck, pressing it in so that it drew a little blood. The knives in his limbs hindered any movement he wanted to make, grinding into his bones with every breath he took, the blade digging into his neck wasn't helping matters either. He closed his eyes in defeat as Mikoto was named the winner; he had made the mistake of underestimating her and she capitalized on it.

Rin cheered without shame, "You go, Mikoto-chan!"

The medic could feel the blood lust of his leader digging into the back of his head as he shuddered, struggling to breathe or even move, he was hoisted onto a stretcher by the medics, loathing the pitiful looks they gave him and he was taken through the tunnel. Before the tunnel could fully envelope him he spared a look at the young, victorious Namikaze and frowned sharply at her grin. She sent him a finger wiggling wave as she sheathed her claymore into the sheath on her hip smoothly.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

The medics lugged the immobile medic through the door and he was immediately furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the lone occupant of the room. The Konoha medics bowed to the person and shuffled out of the medical ward silently, clicking the door shut. The matter was made worse when he realized that the weapons were still digging into his joints, paralyzing him; why the hell didn't he notice that the medics haven't even taken them out yet.

The lone shinobi in the medical ward looked at him blankly, his spikey blood red hair seemed menacing as the light streamed through the window and hit him. The young man was in a pair of pitch black long sleeved shirt and pants that stopped at his ankles, his white sandals ended at his ankles and some white bandages around the middle of his right thigh. He had the standard forest green Konoha jounin flak jacket and his forehead protector was wrapped on his right upper arm. There was a scary looking, long red and black tanto that was leaning against the chair he sat on, safely sheathed in its black holder. He was fingering the handle of the deadly weapon, which had a twin that wasn't present, and hummed to himself.

He allowed Kabuto to feel the killer intent he was focusing primarily on him, created and mastered from years of pain and experience, a killer intent that was one of the many, many reasons he was called the Red Demon. The silver haired man's teen's eyes widened silently as a hovering _beast_ formed directly behind the S ranked red haired Namikaze; the creature was a misty red creature that had the mandibles of a mantis on a mask most would affiliate with the god of death, the _shinigami_. In its right hand was a long, curved scythe that was levelled on Kabuto, the mask slowly cracked, bit by bit, to reveal that under it was _nothing_ (a black hole). The 'nothing' under the mask churned within itself, getting faster and faster. Looking deep into the spinning red vortex on the face of the killer intent manifestation, it was already too late for the medic to look away. He could feel his very soul being pulled out of his body, he could feel fiery hot fingers stab though his chest and grab his soul by the neck, strangling it with savage strength and slowly drawing it out when it began to get limp. The real Kabuto, meanwhile, was shaking like a leaf in a thunder storm, sweat soaked through his clothes and his eyes were now wide and blood shot, petrified to the very core by the tremendous amount of power he was witnessing from the fastest person on the planet.

Naruto cocked his head to the side curiously as he observed the terrified man shake from the illusion he combined with his killer intent, his sharingan spiralled slowly to a stop when the other teenagers heart rate spiked up dangerously. The pulling force that was applied to his soul ceased but the fist that was wrapped around its neck didn't let up, suffocating him in ways he could never even imagine. He had heard stories about the red demon and how he had once taken down a whole band of A ranked missing ninjas with a glance, reports said that a sole survivor kept screaming about how the shinigami's right hand was coming to finish him off. He didn't imagine it was this harsh facing off against Naruto's _killer_ _intent_ , not even his strength, and he had already forfeited his life at his hands. He had helped Orochimaru heal from the last time he had faced the ghost flash twins and he had resolved to stay as far away from them as possible but his fate was sealed the moment the sound messenger didn't return to Orochimaru with his response, not that he knew that.

The red void continued to slowly spin on the phantoms face as Naruto stood up and walked to Kabuto. He stopped at his side, the void faced phantom followed suit and looked over Naruto's shoulder, and the sharingan user forced the haunted man by his neck and forced him to look into his doujutsu; he said a few short words to the man, "tell me all you know about the Otokage,"

The man gulped and hesitated for a few minutes but the phantom looked more over Naruto's shoulder when he noticed this and Kabuto immediately felt his soul being dragged out even more, close to fully leaving his body, before it was pushed back violently into his body. He blinked numerous times after this and swallowed thickly before his mouth opened and _everything_ poured out.

Naruto smirked a little as every secret concerning Hidden sound, its occupants, its dealings and Orochimaru sped out of the hyperventilating man's mouth.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Something was wrong.

This thought ran through Orochimaru's head as he hastily looked around for his loyal assistant. He refrained from growling, fearing that he would attract the attention of the others in the box with him. His arms were crossed tightly as he scanned the crowd for any silver hair; he looked around until his eyes accidentally fell on the blonde Namikaze twin, Rin. The girl looked at him innocently and leaned to him, "is there something wrong, Suna shinobi-san?" she stood protectively behind her father, the Yondaime Hokage, like every other guard and patiently waited for her twin brother to return.

The new, turban covered ninja shook his head and spoke in a gravelly voice, "it must have been something I ate,"

The girl nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean, sometimes I think the shrimp is tainted, you know," she said it familiarly, even adding a tittering laugh that attracted the attention of a few other guards but not her father for some reason, but the sannin knew she had an underlying meaning for her words,

He changed the topic when he sensed this, "where is your brother? I didn't even notice him leave,"

She shrugged, "we Namikaze have a way of speaking so fast no one notices; Hokage-sama sent him to tell the kitchen crew to prepare for the intermission,"

The disguised man nodded slowly, not buying her excuse.

When the Namikaze didn't return, even after the intermission had run out, alarm bells rang through his head. The short look the Hokage shared with the Kazekage put him on edge, this was after the blonde Kage had finished reading an incredibly short letter, and he did it so quickly he didn't have time to peak in to read as well. He was aware that Konoha and Suna were on good relations, and despite the age difference the respective village leaders held the utmost respect for each other; there were Suna ninjas peppered all over Konoha and likewise in Suna for crying out loud. Relations between them were at an all-time high. Why the hell did he disregard this and willingly request to be part of the Kage's guard, disguised as another Sand ninja, rather than enter as a team sensei? He was snapped out of his frantic musings by the village leader he had assigned himself to,

"Shinzo,"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama,"

"Can you go and fetch my handkerchief from my room?" Minato snorted quietly when he heard this,

' _Handkerchief? Really? That's the best you could come up with?'_ the Sand leader looked at the Leaf leader sharply, telling him to silently shut up,

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," he said mechanically,

"Do you want me to help you out? Handkerchiefs can be hard to find sometimes," Rin proposed slowly, also wondering why the old Kage chose to use the handkerchief excuse,

"No, I can find it," Orochimaru, already catching up to what they wanted to do when he left them. They would all die trying.

He was confident that he was able to take one half of the ghost flash but prevention was always better than cure. As he left the Kage's booth, his plan was to make bee line to the west gate then back to hidden Sound, he didn't catch the nod in his direction.

Or even when Uchiha Itachi nodded curtly and excused himself from among his clan mates, no one the wiser except a few perceptive people in the arena, including Uchiha Mikoto.

The streets were deserted as Orochimaru removed the turban that covered his head, he hissed in irritation at how his invasion plans had been blown to smithereens. He had been receiving regular reports from the camps stationed outside Konoha but it was only when he had eavesdropped on a conversation on when numerous camps were destroyed all around Konoha. The plan was for Kabuto to put a genjutsu over the arena and for him to use a jutsu to push away the village leaders and guards, leaving only Minato alone. It was a flawless plan in his eyes; how did it all fall apart so easily? Especially when he realized that he had been receiving dummy letters from the supposed camps around Konoha through his underworld connection and _**still**_ went with his plan. Was it old age (or better yet, years of being alive since he didn't like being called old) that had made him this overconfident?

He shed the skin of the man he had killed before he was allowed into the Kazekage's entourage, revealing his usually pale, as opposed to the tanned appearance and he quickened his pace but stopped abruptly, dozens of feet away from his destination, when a chakra signature blinked behind him, obviously wanting him to know of his presence.

He turned to the person and scowled, another person that had bested him in a fight, "I would have thought that blonde brat would have sent his strongest shinobi after me, not the dregs," he wanted to get under Itachi's skin but was failing,

Itachi remained impassive as his coal black eyes stared down the snake summoner, "I don't remember being a dreg when I left you half dead in Grass country," he didn't show it facially but he savoured the hatred the man was giving him. It always seemed that with every generation the ninjas were getting stronger and stronger; he remembered a time when he was the strongest of the sannin, now he looked hopeless. He shook the thought out of his head; he wouldn't be beaten so easily again, Itachi can try.

"What do you want brat? I'm busy," he said as he crossed his arms tightly,

"I was ordered by Hokage-sama to bring you back, dead or alive, he doesn't really mind either way," the S ranked Uchiha leaned back in a lazy slump he shared with Naruto and looked at Orochimaru with bored, half lidded eyes, "which do you prefer, Orochimaru-san?"

"You made the mistake of not coming with reinforcements, brat," he said as he ignored the question and flipped through two hand seals with a wicked smirk on his face, _"Explosive clone technique,"_

Itachi cursed when he heard this and time slowed down. His eyes transformed into his three tomoe sharingan and they morphed into the Mangekyo sharingan. His vision saw the body of the sannin bloat up at a super snail's pace, he saw the faint movement of chakra building up in the clones stomach and he closed his left eye and muttered, _"Kamui,"_

An almost invisible vortex of air erupted from his right eye and covered the explosion that was to happen, and swallowed it whole, leaving just black scorched ground and a small shock wave that shook through the ground. He closed both of his eyes as a single small drop of blood fell from his right eye; far away in the forest of death an explosion went off.

He sighed in frustration, "Minato-sama won't like this," he didn't look when he heard a low buzzing next to him. Naruto materialized from the blurry haze, like he had stepped out of a portal, and looked to where the sannin had escaped,

"You really should stop using that jutsu; I'm sure your doctor said not to do that,"

Itachi waved off his concern, "I'm fine. Do you have a lock on his chakra?" he wiped the drop of blood away and Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking to where the sannin ran to,

"Since the very first day I met him, yes," Naruto replied as his own sharingan activated, "do you want to capture him too?"

"Of course I do, I can't let you have all the glory," he looked at his long-time friend from the corner of his eyes with his now both open eyes, a small, identical smile grew on their faces, that was when Naruto noticed that Itachi still had his Mangekyo activated, "think you can keep up?" and he was swallowed by a Kamui.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched when he realized that Itachi had, once again, cheated in a simple foot race, "oh we'll see who gets to him first,"

He got into a start sprinting position and the air hummed in anticipation of what he was about to do, chakra began gathering from his calves and spreading throughout his body before he released the tension in his body abruptly and shot forward. He disappeared in a haze of transparent air half a second later.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was always strange how Naruto had red-black chakra instead of the usual blue, just like how Rin had yellow-white chakra. Studies on their strange looking chakra told them that they also acted differently; the first thing that came to mind was that Naruto and Rin were the first in recorded history to have the chakra construction kekkai genkai, which was appropriately named by their father.

The various scientists all over the continent theorized that their chakra looked and acted vastly different because their fathers chakra, laced through and through with _yin_ chakra, toppled the balance of the _yin_ and _yang_ Kyuubi chakra flowing through Kushina. She contained both chakra types of the Kyuubi but when his large yin chakra content was added into the mix the Kyuubi chakra didn't crumble but rather it _merged_ with his chakra in their children. Naruto had gotten the more sinister colour either by some luck of the draw or because he had the ghost release affinity in him.

That was the general, sane and logical assumption about the ghost flash twins. The other was that Rin was really an angel and Naruto was really a demon.

But that couldn't be true, right?

Right?

Whether he was a demon or not the Kamui was zero point a hundred other zeros and a one times faster that his ghost speed at half blast. So, even though it was more of a race, the first thing Itachi did when his head popped out directly behind their target was that he spat out three water bullets, not at Orochimaru, but a little to his side, making him feel like he dodged them but he didn't. These bullets smashed against the trees he was about to enter, about three miles away from Konoha now, and these trees abruptly fell in his path, slowing him down so that Naruto, who now sported giant demonic black with red lined wings, appeared in front of the sannin and drove his fist into the older man's face, caving it in.

The man was thrown away by the brutal attack and he rolled on his side limply, blood gushing out from every orifice on his face before he stopped, face first on the ground and showing no signs of breathing. Naruto still had his fan like wings open, but closed them when he realized that he might not need them; the wings folded flat on his back and melted away into red mist. Itachi and Naruto, with the barely alive sannin between them, watched with mild irritation as the man hurled his own body out of his mouth, good as new.

Naruto then said, "You have an annoying habit of running away, snake summoner,"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" was the sharp, sarcastic response from the man, "do you cry yourself to sleep knowing I'm the one that got away?" he was goading Naruto, hoping that the jabs would throw him off his game,

Naruto though wasn't fazed by it, rather he held up on hand and flipped through twenty lightning fast hand seals before Orochimaru could even blink twice and process what was going to happen. After the hand seals were completed a hazy bubble of red chakra escaped his body and covered the other two highly ranked shinobi, going as far as a two mile radius with him at the centre, _"Ninja art: Spinning barrier of the revolving heavens,"_

Orochimaru snorted in amusement, "so you trapped us in until you die huh," he slowly clapped at this, "I didn't know the Hyuuga allowed outsiders to know _**and**_ use their jutsu,"

"It's not a Hyuuga jutsu," Itachi droned, reminding Orochimaru about his presence; the black cloak the Uchiha wore over his standard jounin uniform fluttered almost dramatically in the wind as he continued, "it's a jutsu Sandaime-sama created. He used it to contain the Kyuubi when it attacked twelve years ago. But you were right, you have to kill him before it falls," substitution jutsu and shunshin no jutsu wouldn't work, "are you ready to face your fate, Orochimaru-san?"

"No, child, the real question is," he moved a little to the side so that he would see both of them and pulled up a sleeve to reveal the complex seals littered on his left forearm, Naruto's sharingan could only note that it was a level seven seal, "are you ready for yours?"

Both sharingan holders narrowed their eyes in suspicion as he bit his thumb quickly and swiped over the seal.

" _Summoning jutsu: Sound five!"_ six puffs of smoke burst from his sides and behind him to reveal six teenagers, younger than the S rank teens, and in ready stances too attack at a moment's notice. Their eyes widened when they realized who their master had summoned them to fight.

The red demon and the bloody Uchiha.

They didn't crumble under the joint gazes of the high ranked ninjas though and it was Kimimaro that spoke first, "you will regret the day you were born, red demon," he pushed down the urge to call him '-sama'

The red demon looked over the young teens, two facing him and three (four) facing Itachi, and replied, "Is this what you really want? To die for this man?"

"We will die for Orochimaru-sama, he was the one that gave us a purpose," Kidomaru said as his eyes trained on Itachi, "but we won't be the ones dying here today,"

"So be it," Itachi grunted. Meanwhile, Orochimaru watched the interaction with glee, his servants would wear the two down enough for him to attack and take their eyes.

It was perfect.

It wasn't perfect.

The infamous red demon raised his left hand towards them and beckoned them to come at him. Tayuya and Kimimaro barrelled towards him and the others ran at Itachi.

"Do you really think Itachi-san and Naruto-san are capable of taking down Orochimaru?" Tu Rintsuki, leader of hidden marsh, asked the Hokage at his side as they watched the very last match; Mikoto vs. Sasuke.

"I have no doubt they will," Naruto leaned back from the bone swipe to his neck and quick as a flash lifted his leg up to push the red haired girl away when she came at him with a poisoned dagger. He uncrossed his arms and slapped three bones from the air, and drove both of his palms into Kimimaro's chest, there was a resounding boom after he did so and dust blew around, where he raised an intrigued eyebrow at how easily the bone user shrugged off the same attack that would have killed any full grown man. He didn't allow the boy to gloat; his middle and pointer fingers, laced with red chakra, poked his neck and his forehead, dazing him so that Naruto could cock his fist back and drive it unforgivingly into his stomach, then a spinning kick to his cheek. He looked over his shoulder at the hesitant, foul mouthed girl and narrowed his sharingan eyes at her. Without wasting any more time she summoned four giant monsters and controlled their thoughts and actions with the sweet music she was playing with her flute.

"You have so much faith in them, especially your son," Yumi added questionably as she swirled a cup of tea with a small tea spoon,

"There is a reason I want him to be Hokage, instead of maybe Rin or even Kakashi," Minato continued as he smiled brightly at his daughter when she used the flat of her claymore to clang against four thrown kunai and ran head first at the attacking Uchiha,

"Mind telling us why?" the Kazekage droned as he divided his attention between watching the interesting fight and the leaders conversation,

"Well for starters, Naruto isn't just smart; he's a genius like none other I have seen," a high praise he rarely ever gave, "he was able to devise a way to sneak past chakra detectors in the entrance of a night club, especially with the large chakra coils he has, and murder a whole meeting of kingpins, fifteen in number, without notifying their guards of his presence, using a pencil," Naruto stepped away from a downward club from an adamant monster, seeing as it had witnessed its other comrades being beheaded by blows; their bloody carcasses lay on their sides, littered around. The red demon ran under another clubbing blow and slammed his palm against the bulging belly of the attacking behemoth; a scorching hand mark appeared on the creatures _**back**_ before the mark exploded, throwing out blood and guts in a straight line, splashing Tayuya in the face. The boy allowed the creature to fall over, dead, as he idly began walking to the usually confident but now panicking girl. She was frantic for good reason; he had destroyed her summons in four minutes and he didn't even use more than mid jounin speed.

Tu whistled, impressed at the feat, "that is impressive but that can't be the only reason,"

The blonde Hokage shook his head negatively, "no it isn't. Naruto's logical prowess in the field alone doesn't set him apart, rather it is also his intelligence when he assists me in the office; he has shown me that he wouldn't easily crumble under the pressure," the guards and his sisters listened to what the old Namikaze said attentively, "so far," he added under his breathe,

"Why do you think he is so strong at such a young age?" Shibuki asked,

Minato shrugged, "I'm not sure,"

"I know why, if you don't mind me interrupting," Rin said, the chill leader nodded for her to speak, "he uses his fear to push him to be the best at what he does,"

"And what is his fear?" the sand leader prodded,

The girl smiled widely, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that,"

Naruto's biggest fear was of him losing his family.

He was now basically toying with them. Kimimaro, with his _cursed seal of earth_ activated, was trying his possible best to at least get a tag in on the older boy. Naruto dodged all of his attacks, kicked the back of his knees violently and smashed his foot into the boy's spine unforgivingly. The blow didn't harm the bone user one bit but rather it shook him, distracting him from seeing when Naruto flashed through thirty seven hand seals,

" _Fire and wind release: Combination jutsu: Flames of the underworld,"_ crimson red fires billowed out of his mouth and washed over the bone user. His pained screams broke Tayuya out of her daze,

"Fuck it, I'm going to kill you-you-you fucking piece of shit!" she screamed madly and activated her _cursed seal of heaven_. Naruto kept blowing unbearably hot columns of fire on the bone user's prone body, idly keeping track of the girl. The abnormally red fire licked at the boy's skin and barrelled through his lungs, leaving a path of burnt destruction in its wake. All the boy could do was lay on his back, his mouth wide open in horror that he was indeed going to die and that even if Tayuya got to him on time he was still a lost cause. His skin fell off his bone in clumps, sizzling on the ground and that was when Naruto finally stopped pouring fire from his mouth just so that he could drive his knee up the girls chin. Her neck snapped back harshly and she fell back like a tree, a motion so fast she doubted it ever happened but the proof was the consciousness leaving her and her beating heart thumping slower and slower.

The red demon looked at them impassively and cancelled the sharingan genjutsu he had on them from the very beginning; the fire that burned crackled and went off to reveal that the bone release user was also unconscious. Didn't they know that looking into the eyes of a sharingan user was not advisable?

"I'm proud of my daughter, Rin, as well. She didn't just let her brother rise up through the ranks; she rose up too but I also have to consider whether or not she would be ready to become Hokage," the Hokage echoed as Sasuke threw two kicks at his youngest daughter that connected to her right shoulder and a final kick that hit her ear. The girl fell down face first into the ground, her deadly weapon still tightly grasped in her hands, "Rin has shown that she can be all business but she also has a streak for illogical thinking, nothing severe or harmful to her performance in missions. I'm talking about in diplomatic relations," the blonde girl sheepishly ducked her head when he father said this, "that's why I send Naruto on those sort of missions instead of her. She may have a way with words but she also wears her heart on her sleeve," he sighed in relief when his daughter rolled away and flipped back to her feet, her face very much worse for wear but ready to fight again.

Naruto allowed a water clone to melt out from his side as he looked back at the sannin, who was grinning ear to ear at him, "I would have expected them to be better and I expected you to kill them,"

"They have potential to be great shinobi. I will kill them only when they are not redeemable," he said mechanically as he closed his left eye, the Mangekyo sharingan spun to life in his right, "you have two options," he said as the air hummed with restrained power, ebbing out from the teenagers very being. His Mangekyo remained still and his eyes weren't yet bleeding but the strong gaze he levelled at the man would have delved any other person into hysteria, Orochimaru though refrained from looking into his eyes, "come back with us, dead or alive. Which do you choose?"

The man realized that he couldn't make the mistake of underestimating Naruto again, so he got into a strong snake fist taijutsu stance and his arms transformed into white twin cobras, each on hissing venom at the boy, "you'll just have to wait and see," he answered,

Naruto got into his own clan taijutsu stance and his Mangekyo slowly began to spin, not blindingly fast but still fast enough and red mist covered his arms; two red mantis susanno claws covered his arms, the serrated teeth were black and the rest bubbled with red chakra.

Itachi dispatched his opponents and ordered a clone to tie them up as he trained his eyes on both fighters; he wasn't going to interfere out of respect for his long-time friend.

"Naruto is not only mentally strong but also physically strong as well. Even though his is not the strongest, physically, in Konoha he has shown that he doesn't always need strength to win a fight," Minato continued, watching as twelve barbed golden chains slithered out of his daughters back, each one pointing at Sasuke while the girl herself pointed at him with her claymore, her body riddled with small scratches and bruises. While Sasuke, armed with two extra-long kunai, prepared to run at her; he too looked like the fight had taken a toll on his body, as much as it did with his rival. His two tomoe sharingan were whirring blazingly in his eyes as he grit his teeth under the effort of reading her, "I have personally seen when he bested a comrade in a spar with just four punches and two kicks," a right fisted upper cut, two left hooks, a heel kick to the side of the head, a kick to the sternum and finally a punch right across his opponents face, "there are only a handful of people that can really push him to his limits," Rin, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and him. Not all at once but it was still an impressive feat, "Rin might have been my first choice as Hokage but Naruto is my final choice. He might need more training and experience to finally become Hokage and I still have a few more years to go but I'm confident he will be ready to take the post,"

' _And I will stand by him till the very end. I promise, Naruto-nii,'_ Rin swore quietly. She supported Naruto through everything and she wasn't jealous that he would become Kage instead of her. He had been there for her, for _them_ , through thick and thin. Her father had confided in her that even when Naruto became Hokage he would still need her to help him and she was years ahead of him with that idea. The older Namikaze knew that, even though Naruto was much stronger than her, when they fought together she brought out the most in him, like with Kirabi, the eight tails holder, and the current Raikage.

Naruto, with one eye still closed, ran at his opponent just as Orochimaru did. A cobra reached forward to Naruto, purple, cursed chakra filled its harshly hissing mouth and a mantis claw slashed down at him, black chakra leaving a trail in its wake.

No one could feel the resounding boom as the attack made contact.

 **Authors note**

 **And done. What do you think?**

 **Drop a review, if you don't mind.**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


End file.
